


That's Amoré

by EndoratheWitch



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Human AU, Mutual Pining, Pizza, fluffernutter, smut of course
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:27:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 34,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bog own a pizza parlor, Marianne works at a record store and there is a lot of staring across the street.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pizza and Music

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoodFae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoodFae/gifts), [jupiter23](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jupiter23/gifts), [MagicalStranger1313](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=MagicalStranger1313).



> This is for zadiaru, goodfae, magically-strange, and Jupiter235. I love you guys so much.

Bog opened the wooden blinds, folding them back to reveal the large window that looked out from the kitchen of his restaurant onto the street. He hummed happily to himself while he worked, picking up his hip apron and tying it on before setting out flour, a bowl of water and placing his iPod in the jack near the counter that faced the window.

When he had first decided to start a pizzeria, his mother had insisted on the window. He had fought her, but as with many things concerning his mother, he lost. But now he had to admit that the window had been a great idea. He still didn't like “performing” in front of people, didn't like the idea of people staring at his ugly mug, but potential customers getting to watch while he flung dough and decorated pizzas had certainly drummed up business. Now he had gotten to a point where he could work and perform a little without having it distract him. Luckily no one paid attention to him; all their eyes were on his hands while he worked.

He had just finished getting everything ready and had turned the dough out onto the counter in front of the window when he saw her.

Across the street was a music store. Not your typical music store you found in a mall; this one was an old time record store. They carried CD's and cards for digital music, but the majority of their inventory was vinyl.

Across the street at that record store was the sexiest woman he had ever seen—and his best customer. He had seen that her name was Marianne...she ordered the same pizza for lunch. Always a large and she nearly always ate by herself. And the whole thing. It was amazing. Not only that she had an excellent appetite, but that he had never seen a woman who could eat a slice of pizza sexier than her.

She had been coming into the shop for months, literally from the moment they opened. Bog had never spoken to her, but he had certainty stared. Oh, he had been careful that she didn't see him staring...no woman wanted a guy like him staring at her. But he had sneaked glances at her.

Taking a deep breath, Bog started to knead the dough, glancing up as the people stopped to watch him, hoping to catch a glimpse of her passing by the window across the street.

*

Inside the record store, RockSteady Records, Marianne made sure she was near the big window organizing some of the vinyl. It was NOT so that she could get a look out the window. AND most definitely NOT because she knew this was the time the pizza place, King's Place, opened. AND he would NOT happen to be in their window tossing pizza.

“Love is Strange” by Mickey and Sylvia started to play over the speakers. Wrinkling her nose Marianne turned around to glare at Plum who was at the register. Plum thew up her hands trying to look innocent and crossed her eyes at Marianne. Plum owned RockSteady, a vintage record store. She also sold bongs, love beads and incense. Plum looked like a cross between a witch and a hippy as she giggled at Marianne. Today she had her mass of light blue dyed hair up in hair sticks, a blue tank top and a blue and white tie-dyed skirt.

Marianne stuck her tongue out in response. She knew Plum had put that song on to be irritating, but she turned back to watch the guy making pizza across the street. He is so sexy, she thought. She got a glimpse of him before some woman moved into her line of sight. He was wearing that black t-shirt she liked with the athletic fit and a pair of jeans.

A guy with an apron was not something she thought she would ever find sexy, but there he was...sexy as hell in an apron.

She usually leaned toward musicians, though the last musician she had gone out with had been a major douche...This guy, though, had the look—tattoos up his arms, spiky black hair and a body to go with it. She unconsciously licked her lips watching him. Yeah! The lady had gotten out of the way.

Marianne had seen him leaving the restaurant after close a few times, wearing a denim or leather jacket. Oh, yeah...he had the look...but instead of a guitar, he made pizza. Best damn pizza she had ever eaten!

God, she could eat his pizza morning, noon and night! Marianne blushed, dropping her eyes to the records for a moment thinking about the pizza guy only in an apron. She grinned biting her bottom lip and returned to gazing across the street. He was doing that throwing thing that really highlighted the lean muscles of his arms and sometimes, if she was lucky, gave her a glimpse of his abdomen. She had a crooked grin on her face watching him, waiting for that glimpse when she was suddenly elbowed in the side.

“GOD DAMN IT!! PLUM!” Marianne jumped a foot in the air spinning around to find Plum laughing as well as a few customers who were trying not to laugh.

Plum draped an arm around Marianne's shoulders. “Why don't you just go ask the guy out? Or is eating his pizza the closest you are ever going to get? Oh, and staring out the window like you want to eat him like one of his pizzas?”

Marianne shrugged Plum's arm off and walked to the cash register. “I can't just go ask him out.”

“Why not? I thought you were a feminist?” Plum grinned and Marianne almost pulled her hair. “It's not that...just...I can't”

That was when Dawn popped up from where she had been sitting behind the counter waiting for Marianne to get off work for lunch. Dawn was on summer break from college and was currently looking for a part-time job. The sister's had agreed working together at the record store would not be a great idea.

“What guy are we talking about?” Her sister grinned, eyes sparkling with curiosity. Marianne pointed at her sister. “No.”

Dawn pouted. “Geez Marianne.”

Her sister was the picture of a young adorable college freshman with her short blonde hair, bright blue eyes and sundress of lemon yellow.

Plum grinned. “It's the pizza guy across the street. He flips pizza in the window and your sister wants to eat him.”

Dawn blinked and then giggled. “Really? Wow.” She got up and rushed over to the window before Marianne could stop her.

Dawn almost pressed her face to the glass until Marianne hauled her back. “Dawn stop it; he might see you!!”

“Is that where we are going for lunch?” Dawn practically vibrated.

Marianne looked panicked. It was, but now that Dawn knew about the pizza-guy... “Ah...no, no it's not”

Plum frowned deeply. “Marianne, you get lunch there every day.”

Dawn looked at her sister with suspicion in her bright eyes.

Marianne groaned dropping her shoulders in defeat. “Please, can we not do this?? How about I bring a couple of pies back here okay?”

Dawn sighed. “Okay, but only this once! Next time I wanna see the pizza guy up close!”

*

Bog kept glancing toward the record store while he worked. His iPod was playing Van Halen's “Everybody Wants Some” while he was tossing dough and deftly catching it. People watching outside would clap when he threw it up nearly to the ceiling and caught it easily. He was good enough that he could do a few tricks when he wasn't distracted. He was only half aware of his mother walking by behind him. She was wearing that really loud sundress she had that sported giant pink flowers on it and looked like it was off the rack from the 1960's. His mom strolled over to the door, a glass and wood frame door in highly polished oak. It was a gorgeous door. He frowned when he saw her tape a sign to it. When she came walking back he put a leg out to stop her. “What'd you put up?”

Griselda looked up at her son. Where Bog had bright blue eyes, his mother's were a dark, earthy brown. Where Bog was tall and thin his mother was short and plump and while Bog's hair was dark with only a hint of auburn, his mother's hair was bright auburn. It was clear that Bog took after his father because whatever he shared in genetics with his mother was hard to find.

She grinned. “We need a new cashier. Ellen put in her notice. She got the loan to start her clothing shop.”

Bog lifted his eyebrows in surprise. “Wow, well I'm happy for her, but I hate hiring new people. I couldn't get you to consider doing the interviews could I?” Bog gave his mother his best puppy dog face.

“I know you hate it, dear, but I am not doing the interviews—you are. It's good for you and if any cute women apply...” She grinned, waggling her eyebrows at him as she walked off. “And can't you change that music to some Sinatra or something?”

Bog rolled his eyes with a long-suffering groan before grinding his teeth. That woman was impossible!! Bog was going to be thirty-five this year; no woman was going to look twice at him. He had given up long ago. He figured it was going to be him and Brutus for the long haul. Bog glanced down at Brutus, his dog that he had had since he was a kid. Brutus was an Irish wolfhound...long-legged, shaggy and homely just like him. The ancient dog looked up from where he lay near the counter where many of the pizzas were decorated, his favorite spot to wait for something to drop to the floor.

Bog grinned at the dog. “Least I got you buddy.”

Brutus let out a deep yip before laying his head down on his paws.

Bog smiled and then looked up just in time to see her coming across the street. His eyes widened in panic. Her, it was her!!

He swallowed calming down. He wiped his hands off quickly and changed the music on his iPod before he washed his hands again and picked up from fresh dough. The song that came on was “Strangers in the Night” by Frank Sinatra. He knew she liked it because one day when she was waiting in line to order and it was playing. She sang silently along with the song, her hips swaying to the music. He didn't play it every time she was in—that was be too obvious, but he tried to play it at least once a week when she was in, at least until he figured out what other songs she liked.

He was kneading the dough and trying to steal glances at her while she waited in line. God, she was gorgeous. Today she had on a pair of purple leggings with some sort of pattern on them that he couldn't quite see, with a long t-shirt that hung off one shoulder. Her short brown hair had purple highlights and made her look wild and sexy.

He sighed longingly gazing at her when Sunny came walking up. “Hey, Bog, you got my pizzas?” Bog tore his attention away from the object of his desire and frowned. “Yeah, one's already boxed the other will be out in the next minute or two.”

Sunny grinned waving at a few of the people outside who were regulars. “Get this: this delivery wants me to sing “Three Little Birds” when I deliver their pizza. Ain't that hilarious? It's for some birthday party...the pizza I mean.”

Bog chuckled. “Sounds perfect for you.”

Sunny shrugged. “Oh, hey did you hear about Ellen?”

Bog nodded. “Aye, Mom put a sign up on the door.”

“Cool.” That was when the oven dinged and Sunny grinned. “My pizza?”

Bog nodded and Sunny gave him a salute. “Back in a flash.”

Bog chuckled at the younger man. He liked Sunny, which was strange. Bog usually didn't like “happy” people...he didn't usually like anyone, but most especially “happy” people. But he and Sunny got along great. It was strange, but it worked.

He started to get the dough ready for throwing when he glanced over at her. She was at the register putting in her order. His cousin Lizzie was manning the register and was taking her order. Bog's eyes lingered. God...he wished he could ask her out...that she would say yes...he sighed and started to work throwing the pizza.

*

Marianne placed her order, three pizzas for take out. One whole pie was hers. She was fortunate enough to have a fast metabolism, but she also burned a lot of calories off at her fencing class...she could just eat a couple of slices of his pizza...it would be a sin!

She glanced over to where the pizza man was starting to toss. Damn he was so hot! He had flour on his cheek which was adorable. She licked her lips again, that unconscious habit whenever she looked at him.

*

Bog got her order and read it over swiftly. A couple of new items on the pizzas. He would make them himself—he always made her pizzas taking care to make them special, just for her, putting a little bit of extra effort into her orders. He had gotten to where he knew exactly what little extras she liked that she had never asked for...hell, he could make her pizza without her ever ordering. He could usually guess what she was going to order by the look on her face when she came in. Her mood usually determined her pizza order and what tiny additions he would add, never with an extra charge. As far as he knew, no one here realized he was doing it and he wanted to keep it that way. The amount of teasing would make Bog want to stick his head in an oven!

Bog tossed her crust, his elegant fingers moving swiftly, molding it in shape and then he started on the sauce, ladling it out and spreading it with a swirl. He put the toppings on just as expertly, the perfect balance of toppings and cheese. If it was possible to communicate love and attraction into food, then Bog's pizza would have been a love potion and sex drug all in one.

Marianne was leaning in a corner while she waited for her order her eyes glued to him.

He was a God of pizza. “Cherry Bomb” had started to play and the way he moved was definitely in rhythm to the music, tossing, spreading, decorating. Damn, she thought watching his hips, the hint of belly. She licked her lips.

When he had set the pizzas into one of several brink ovens they had back here, he noticed her order was for take out. He frowned. She usually ate her lunch in the restaurant. His frown deepened in thought...maybe some friends at work? But then an icy thought...boyfriend. He sighed. Well, of course she has a boyfriend! Geez Bog...look at her! She could have any guy she wanted and it wasn't as if he was ever going to ask her out...but still...it hurt to think about. But soon her order was ready. Bog boxed it himself and walked it to where his mom was operating the register. He handed her the tag. “Marianne,” he said. His mother used her ability to be heard under any circumstances to yell. “PICK UP MARIANNE!”

Bog caught a glimpse of her pushing off from the corner. Their eyes met for the briefest of moments. Bog's cheeks flushed and he swiftly went back to his station. He watched her walk back across the street with her order and sighed. He wished he was good-looking or at least average instead of a hideous monster...he might actually try talking to her someday. He glanced down at Brutus who was watching him with the mournful look only dogs can get. “What?” Bog frowned and Brutus 'humfed' before laying his head back down.

*

Plum, Dawn and Marianne ate lunch, closing the shop for that forty-five minutes. “Oh MY GOD Marianne, you were right! This is incredible!! Wow.” Dawn stuffed a large bite of pizza into her mouth, some cheese dripping from the corner of her lips forcing her to catch it with her fingers.

“So did you talk to him this time?” Plum asked taking a sip of her cola.

“No, I didn't—he was working.” Marianne made a face at her.

Plum made a 'humf' noise. “Excuses.”

“I wonder if they're hiring?” Dawn pondered aloud before shoving another bite in.

“I did see a sign in the door for a cashier,” Marianne muttered absently as she reached for another piece. No sooner than she had said it than her head snapped up. “Oh no, don't you dare Dawn.”

Dawn grinned. Plum chuckled. “Oh please, Marianne. What's the worst that could happen?”

Marianne started to say that a lot could happen when Dawn finished eating and jumped up. “I'm going to go apply,” she said with her typical enthusiasm. “Be right back!”

Marianne groaned dropping her head into her hands.

*

Bog was busy twisting dough for garlic twists with Thang both of them standing by the window, so he didn't see the dainty little blonde come out of the record shop. His cousin Thang was shorter than Bog, a great deal shorter like everyone else in Bog's family. His hair was long and braided down his back, a pair of thick glasses and a huge crush on one of the cooks.

Thang, or Thaddeus, (everyone started calling him Thang when he was a kid after a visit to the dentist he had referred to himself as Thang instead of Thad...it had stuck ever since) was having a good time making Bog shake his head when his mom called him. “Bog, honey! Can you come here?”

Bog called back. “Sure thing, Mom.”

He washed his hands and patted Thang on the back. “Back in a bit buddy.”

Thang nodded. “Hey, no problem.” He gave his cousin a goofy grin before waving at the people watching him.

Bog walked over and his mother grabbed his arm. “This young lady just came in to apply for the cashier's job! Isn't that nice?”

Bog frowned at the petite little blonde. Reminded him of Tinkerbell a little. She was standing there with her hands folded in front of her, her light blue eyes wide and expectant. She grinned. “Hi! I'm Dawn.”

Bog sighed. “Bog. Fine, come back to the office.”

She let out a little squeak as she followed him. She chattered behind him. “Is Bog your name or was that a curse of some sort?”

Bog rolled his eyes, trying not to laugh. “It's my name.”

“Is that short for something longer and really hard to pronounce?” He could hear her quick little footsteps right behind him.

“It's short for Boggart.”

They walked past the picture window and Brutus decided to tag along. The large dog walked up beside Dawn and kept pace with her. Dawn squeaked again rubbing the dog's ear which made him lean against her while they headed to the back office. “Oooo,” she cooed at the dog. “What's his name?”

Bog sighed. “Brutus.”

Dawn squealed. “I love dogs!”

The back office was just barely big enough for the three of them. Bog pulled out a chair for Dawn before he folded himself into the opposite chair. The desk between them was more of a wooden table with a laptop computer and a lot of random papers scattered around it. Brutus moved between them and settled himself on the floor under the table.

Bog took a deep breath. “Okay, well...yer wanting the job as cashier—any experience?”

“Well I have had retail jobs before and I have run a cash register. Oh I did work at this drive thru restaurant and we all had to wear roller skates! It was so retro and cute!!! Oh yeah, and I worked at a coffee shop on campus where I go to school. That was fun. I even got to learn how to make different kinds of coffee! One time in high school I ran that register for a bake sale we had and...”

Bog quickly put up a hand to stop her rapid information dump. “Why don't you write down your information and we'll give you a call, okay?”

He pulled out some paper and a pen thinking that someday they might actually have real forms for future employees. Dawn swiftly wrote down her information, handing it to him. Bog smiled at her then stood to lead her out.

She turned and waved eliciting a chuckle from Bog. He had just walked back toward the picture window thinking to get back to work when he saw Dawn jog across the street to the record shop, but before Dawn stepped in, “she” came out. The two women stopped and talked and then Dawn threw her arms around Marianne hugging her. Bog's jaw dropped. He looked down at the piece of paper with her information on it, there written at the bottom was:

“My sister works at the record store across the street. She loves your pizza.”


	2. The New Hire

Bog knew it was a terrible reason to hire her. Selfish even. But when he learned that Dawn was Marianne's sister, he called her up and hired her within fifteen minutes of learning the news. His mother had been overjoyed that he had hired the bubbly blonde. Bog was instantly regretting it and thinking that in his history of bad decision making, that this was probably going to be one of his top bad decisions. 

So the next morning when Bog arrived at 9 A.M., he looked like a dark shadow in his black jeans and black T-shirt that read “Pizza is Always the Answer.” It was a bit cool this morning, but not enough to wear a jacket, so his tattoos were exposed as he walked with his hands in his pockets, Brutus at his side. He liked to come in early to get things ready for that afternoon. As he came around the corner of the building, he was both pleased and surprised to find Dawn waiting for him looking as if she was Audrey Hepburn in “Sabrina.” 

Brutus was walking beside him. He never had Brutus on a leash. Dog was too old, and running required too much effort. But when the dog saw Dawn waiting by the door he made a funny sounding huffing sound and pranced over to her. 

“You know you don't have to be in until 10:30 right?” Bog put the key in the door glancing over his shoulder at her. 

“Sorry. I know—I'm just excited! I thought maybe someone could give me a quick tour too! It would be a good idea if I knew as much as I could about the working of the restaurant so that if anyone had any questions and they asked me I could answer!” 

Bog chuckled holding the door open for her and Brutus to walk in ahead of him. “Well, not much to show really. We got the kitchens back here...” Bog proceeded to show her the entire restaurant, then to teach her how to use the register, then how the ovens worked, all the items on the menu and their histories....by the time everyone else had arrived 

Bog figured he had talked more to Dawn in that hour in a half than he had talked to anyone in years! 

Brutus surprisingly followed along like a puppy next to Dawn. It was rather surprising because usually he came in and flopped down in his favorite place. 

Sunny was one of the first ones to arrive. He had his ear buds in and was dancing as he walked in the door. He was usually singing or dancing when he arrived for work everyday. He had just stepped in and pulled one ear bud out to say hi to Bog when he saw her...heaven in an adorable pale blue sun dress, blonde hair like spun gold and the biggest brightest pair of baby blue eyes Sunny had ever seen. He stopped, frozen in place, his mouth hanging open, his hand frozen in the air when he saw her. 

Bog looked up from where he was bent over pulling out large bags of flour. He glanced at Sunny then followed Sunny's gaze to where Dawn was pulling down chairs and setting up tables. Bog pressed his lips together trying not to laugh. “Her name is Dawn,” he said simply. 

Sunny's voice was an awed whisper. “Dawn...wow...” 

Bog chuckled, standing up. “She's the new cashier, taking Ellen's place.” 

“Cashier...Dawn...” Sunny spoke like a man in a trance. 

Bog bit the inside of his cheek pressing his lips together. “You want me to introduce you?” 

“Yes....” Sunny sighed then seemed to come back to himself. “Oh, ah...yeah. That would be great.” 

Bog gave him a smile and patted his shoulder. “Come on.” He motioned and walked to the front of the restaurant. 

“Dawn! There is someone I would like you to meet.” Bog smiled in her direction. Dawn, who had been spreading a table cloth turned, her face alight with a smile and faltered a little when her eyes landed on Sunny. 

“Dawn, this is one of our delivery drivers, actually one of our favorites. Sunny, this is out new cashier, Dawn.” Bog then stepped back trying to stifle his giggles as the two stared at each other. While he was heading back he heard Dawn say. “Hi! Sunny, what at great name!” 

* 

Bog was laughing to himself about the two of them when he opened the shutters to the window and glanced across the street. He stopped what he was doing when he saw her in the record store window. She was up on a ladder and cleaning the inside of the window. She had a rag in her hand and was stretching up dangerously on her tip toes. She was wearing a pair of jean cut-off shorts that highlighted her spectacular legs and a crop-top of dark midnight blue. The light caught a twinkle at her belly and his stomach dropped; her naval was pierced! 

Bog couldn't seem to move as he watched her stretching to wipe the window. He grinned a little when he saw she was wearing high-tops. He stood there watching her until he got an elbow in the back. He jumped a foot turning and ready to lay into whoever it was when he saw his mother. “Stop staring at the record girl! There is a perfectly lovely young lady right here.” His mom pointed at Dawn who was busy making something with jars at the counter. He wasn't sure, but it looked like she was making butterflies and dragonflies to decorate the jars... 

Bog looked shocked. “Her? You can't be serious!” 

“And why on earth not? She is adorable! Get you out of your shell.” Griselda grinned up at her son. 

Bog sighed the sigh of the ever put-upon. “Mom, she is too young—like way too young.” 

“Pffffttt! She's an adult! Over twenty-one!” His mom grinned. 

“Mom, she's 22. Did you forget how old I am?” Bog sighed, going back to pulling out bags of flour. 

“Honey, age is a state of mind and that is not that big of an age difference. You need to get out there honey!” Griselda sighed. “I am determined that my boy is not going to die sad and alone.” 

She humpfed and walked back to the kitchen area. Bog sighed. Sad and alone. That was him. Bog glanced at Brutus who was now in his usual spot. “Mom's crazy, right?” Brutus lifted his head glancing in the direction Bog's mother had gone. The old dog huffed. Bog chuckled. “Yeah, me too.” 

Bog sighed washing his hands and flouring the surface, the music on his Ipod started to play “When I Get Low, I Get High” sung by The Speakeasy Three...so some good swing music to get his mind off women and the state of his lonely personal life. When he glanced back across the street, Marianne was leaning dangerously far over to get a spot on the window. Bog's blue eyes widened in fear as he saw the ladder wobble. Marianne turned toward someone when she fell.

Bog's blood turned to ice and he started to move, but in the next second she fell into the arms of what looked to be a devastatingly handsome blonde man. Bog stood there for a moment in shock that Marianne was alright, his heart slowly starting to beat again. But in the next minute his heart plunged to his stomach. The man who caught her was...well, a fucking prince charming. 

* 

Inside the record store Marianne growled. “You put me down right now or I'm going to punch you in the throat, Roland!” 

The prince charming holding her put her on her feet with a grin. “Geez, Marianne, nice way to say thank you.” 

Marianne dusted herself off glaring at Roland. “Thank you, Roland but what the hell are you doing here?” 

Roland backed away from her with his hands up. “Hey, look; I was walking by and saw you in the window. Just thought I would stop in and say “Hi” which it turned out was a good idea I would like to point out, darling.” 

Marianne narrowed her eyes. “Why on earth did you think I would want to see you?” 

Roland pouted which a long time ago might have made her swoon and want to make him happy. Now all it did was making her want to much him in the lip. “I just thought maybe enough time had passed and we could be civil to one another, that was all.” 

Marianne narrowed her eyes. “I don't think there is such a thing as enough time, Roland.” 

She turned and grabbed the ladder folding it and carrying it with a little bit of a struggle. Roland went to help her, but Marianne yanked it away almost knocking over several boxes of records. Plum winced from behind the counter before going back to ringing out a customer. 

“Marianne, geez, it was almost a year ago! Can't we, I don't know...be friends maybe? I'm serious! I know I hurt you and I am not trying to get you back or anything. I just kinda wanna put that all behind me. You know, start fresh. Let me buy you lunch. Come on!” Roland paused as Marianne walked into the back room. He glanced over at Plum, her hair done up in a beehive today, who narrowed her eyes at him and ran her finger over her throat. Roland swallowed turning back to the store room waiting for Marianne to come out. 

When she did, she stopped short, glaring at him. “You're still here?” 

Roland ran his hand through his hair and did that annoying head flip he did as he sighed. “Marianne, come on. I just wanna put this all behind us. I don't want you back, I swear! I just want to be friends. Let me take you across the street, grab a pizza okay? We can talk, catch up and I swear no asking you out or anything! I'm actually in a relationship!” Roland grinned and Marianne sighed. She felt like this might be a bad idea, but...free pizza was on the line. “Alright, but you're buying and I get a whole pizza to myself.” 

Roland grinned. “Awesome.” 

* 

Bog glanced up from where he was decorating a pizza to see Marianne walking across the street with the guy who had saved her. His eyes widened and he swiftly looked away. He closed his eyes for a moment, his chest hurting, but then he took a deep breath. Idiot, he thought to himself, what on earth did you expect? She is a beautiful woman, of course she would go out with a gorgeous guy. Good thing you never embarrassed yourself by talking to her, or trying to ask her out. Now you can stop pining, it's over. He didn't glance over when she came in and he didn't change the music for her either. He...felt a little cold, so he focused on his work. 

Marianne walked in with Roland, her arms folded across her chest. They waited to be seated and she was surprised that it was Dawn doing the seating. “Hey, sis!” 

Dawn turned and blinked in surprise, her whole expression changing. “Roland?” 

“Hey Dawn. Just here for lunch.” He gave her his cover boy smile, but Dawn looked to her sister. “What is he doing here?” 

“He saved me from falling from a ladder, says he wants to be friends and is buying my lunch,” Marianne snarled. 

Dawn blinked again looking a bit like an owl, then the pixie glared at Roland. “That better be all this is, because if you try to win her back I'm going to kick you so hard in the balls Roland Knight that you'll be a eunuch!” 

Both Marianne and Roland stared at Dawn, who turned on her heel and hissed, “This way,” before leading them to an open table. 

Bog couldn't help but glance at Marianne frowning. She had her arms folded across her chest and by the look on her face, she was not happy to be here. He glanced at Dawn who was leading them to a table. Dawn, who in Bog's short acquaintance with her, didn't think was capable of being angry, looked pissed. Okay, clearly something was going on that he didn't know anything about, but from here it looked good to him. Clearly, Marianne was not happy to be with “Prince Charming.” 

* 

Dawn walked over and handed Bog their order and whispered. “I guess if I asked you to spit on someone's pizza, you would say no right?” 

Bog snorted. “Yes, I would say no. Who is the potential victim?” 

She motioned with her head at where her sister and the blonde were sitting. Marianne was on the other side of the table and by the way she was holding herself and the clipped manner in which she was speaking, she was not happy. She was clearly trying to keep some distance between her and the guy; no matter how many times the blonde leaned toward her or reached out to touch her arm, Marianne would lean back. It was almost comical. If she wasn't careful, she was going to fall backwards with her chair. 

“That guy with my sister,” Dawn said in explanation. “That is her ex-fiance. See, he cheated on her on the day of their wedding. It was like a year ago or so. Anyway, he apparently wants to be friends, but I don't trust him. He's an asshole!” Dawn snarled the last bit, surprising Bog yet again. 

Bog grinned at her. “Well, I could accidentally add some hot peppers...I mean, by accident...” 

Dawn squealed leaping up and throwing her arms around his neck planting a big kiss on his cheek. “You are so cool! Thank you!” 

Bog blushed, chuckling as he pulled her off. “Okay, okay. Go on. I'll have their pizzas up in a jiffy.” 

Dawn grinned and winked at him before hurrying off. 

* 

Marianne had glanced over to where the pizza guy was just in time to see her sister leap on him and kiss his cheek. She frowned wondering what that was all about...a little flash of jealousy went through her, but she pushed it away. Dawn knew about her crush and would never, in a millions years, go after the guy, even if Marianne didn't have the nerve to go after him herself...that was just not how the sister code worked. 

She watched the pizza guy start to knead the dough...the apron hugging his hips, the way his forearms flexed....the look on his face...damn, it's hot in here, she thought absently. He was smiling as he started to throw, the music playing causing him to sway his hips. 

She swallowed. 

Oh, please don't let him be interested in Dawn...she should ask Dawn his name...That was when Roland cleared his throat. “Have you heard anything I said?” 

Marianne turned to look at him. “Not really. I assumed you were talking about yourself.” 

Roland looked hurt, but it was clear to her that it wasn't an honest expression. 

“I was telling you about my new job. I get to write reviews on the internet of, well...places like this.” He motioned with his hands. 

Marianne blinked. “You write restaurant reviews?” 

He nodded. “Yep, and I get to eat for free all the time.” 

Marianne actually smiled for the first time since seeing Roland. “Oh this place is my favorite pizza place! I mean, it's incredible! Wait until you try it! I come here every single day!” 

“Well, I am an expert in these things now, but maybe I will write a review.” Roland gave her his best condescending smile. Marianne narrowed her eyes slightly and thought to herself. Nope, still an asshole. 

She settled back to let him continue talking, her eyes straying to gaze at the pizza guy. Damn, he looks particularly good today all in black. He was flipping some dough, doing a spin and then catching it which caused everyone watching to burst into applause. He blushed and did a little bow. That was when Marianne heard Roland mutter. “What a show-off. Probably the only thing he can do, fling shit in the air.” 

Marianne turned to stare at him. “What are you talking about?” 

Roland, sipping his drink, indicated the pizza guy with his head. “That ugly son-of-a-bitch throwing dough. Probably only thing he can do. I'm sure he doesn't see a lot of action looking as homely as he is, guess a guy like that has to have some trick to get the ladies in bed.” 

Okay, Marianne could put up with a lot. But now Roland had crossed a line. Insulting the guy she had been crushing on for weeks!! The guy who made pizza that was almost as good as sex!!! She had had all she could stand and she couldn't stand any more. Marianne stood up, grabbed her soda and threw it in his face. “Roland! Get out!!! You don't deserve to eat his pizza!” 

Okay, causing a scene wasn't exactly what she had in mind. AND saying that out loud sounded really...stupid...but it was done now and she would stand by her words. 

She put her hands on her hips glaring at the blonde shithead. 

Roland, soda dripping off his face stared at Marianne. “What?” 

“I said you do not deserve to eat his pizza! You need to leave.” She even pointed at the door...in for a penny, as they say. 

Everyone in the restaurant was watching them. Including her pizza guy who had stopped throwing and was standing there, dough starting to drip down the sides of his hands as he stared at her. 

Not the impression she wanted to make, but it was too late now. 

Roland looked around noticing how everyone was staring. He pushed up from his seat, his face contorted with rage. “Fine Marianne, if that is how you want to play this, I'm leaving.” With that he started to head toward the door and while the other customers had no idea what started the fight, it clearly involved their favorite restaurant, so everyone started to applaud Roland's leaving. 

He put his nose in the air and left with as much dignity as he could muster. 

Marianne sat down, her face beet red, but she glanced over toward her pizza guy. He was staring at her, his cheeks the same complimentary color of red as hers. 

Their eyes met. 

Dawn let out a loud, “Way to go Marianne!!!”


	3. I Believe In A Thing Called Love

It seemed Dawn had a knack for being at the shop just before Bog would arrive. This morning he had arrived earlier than usual for the delivery truck, yet there she had been waiting for him when he walked around the side of the building. 

Right now Dawn was leaning on the counter by the register before opening putting on a couple of final touches to the tips jars she had designed. One she had decorated with dragonflies and the other, which she currently held in her hand, she was drawing tiny butterflies on. Bog glanced toward her and frowned. 

Bog hadn't had the nerve to ask her about her sister and the incident yesterday. God knew he wanted to, but he just couldn't bring himself to go ask her. 

To hear Marianne yell about his pizza being too good for that guy...he flushed again just thinking about it. The way she had looked, so fiery...he had thought about her the rest of the day (not unusual) and had even dreamt about her. He was such an idiot, he rubbed his hand over the back of his neck. Her outburst was about pizza, not about him. 

Rubbing his hand over the top of his hair in frustration, Bog leaned against one of the counters going over a check list of supplies when he glanced down at Brutus. His dog snorted at him, then went back to sleep. 

Bog chuckled. 

“Thanks Brutus,” he muttered. 

He put the pad down and went to finish hauling in supplies from the delivery truck that had arrived earlier that morning; time to get back to the business of running a restaurant. 

* 

Bog was walking in with two oversized bags of flour over his shoulders when Sunny came around the corner and stopped, hissing, “Is she here yet?” 

Bog turned, looking confused. “What? Who?” 

Sunny flushed crimson. “Dawn...is she here?” 

Bog nodded. “Aye.” He started to turn to go back inside. 

Sunny grinned, blushing still. “Where is she?” 

Bog rolled his eyes. “She's inside at the register. She is making some fancy tip jars. Why?” 

Sunny took a deep breath. “I'm going to go talk to her.” 

Bog frowned in confusion. “Ooookay...why're you acting so weird then? You've talked to her before.” 

Sunny's voice was almost a whine. “Yeah...well just getting orders and addresses. Besides, have you seen her??!! She's gorgeous!! What if she laughs at me? Or thinks I'm too...I don't know...flighty!” Sunny waved his hands around. 

Bog snorted. “Dawn? Thinking you're too flighty? Okay...I don't think that's possible.” 

Bog started to go back inside carrying the bags when Sunny groaned. “I need your help!!” 

Bog stopped, turning around again to look at Sunny like he had three heads. “Me? How am I suppose to help you?” 

Sunny swallowed. “Could you talk to her for me? I mean, find out what she thinks about me maybe before I talk to her?” 

Bog started to groan and roll his eyes, but quickly stopped himself. Maybe he could do this...it was an excuse to maybe talk to Dawn about her sister...stupid, but maybe...he sighed. “Okay fine.” 

Sunny grabbed Bog in a hug which almost had Bog losing his balance with the flour bags on his shoulders. 

“You're the best, dude! The BEST!!” 

* 

Inside the record store Marianne was straightening the bongs on the shelf. She kept glancing toward the window then would chide herself and intentionally turn her back to the place. 

Plum was leaning on the counter watching Marianne with an annoyed expression. Today Plum's hair was done in multiple braids woven with ribbons and held mostly up by a couple of very deadly looking hair sticks with crystals on the ends of them. She wore a tank top emblazone with a rhino in a tutu that read “Save the chubby unicorns” in sparkles. 

She wore short shorts and platform shoes to give her some height. 

She drummed her long nails on her cheek watching Marianne and her struggle not to look out the window at the pizza guy. Dawn had told Plum that his nickname was Bog...short for Boggart. Dawn had also told Plum a similar story of how Bog was always looking out the window trying to catch a glimpse of Marianne, though he would get angry if anyone said a thing about it. 

As Plum watched Marianne, she decided that she and Dawn were simply going to have to interfere and get these two together. Clearly leaving them on their own was not going to work. They were both too stupid to make a move. Plum sighed. This could go on until the two of them were in a nursing home! 

Plum tapped her long nailed fingers against her bottom lip in thought. She would have talk to Dawn...come up with a plan that would get the two of them alone in a room together, or something to get them talking to each other. 

* 

Bog glanced over his shoulder at Sunny who was hiding around the corner. The poor guy looked about ready to have a heart attack as Bog strolled over to where Dawn was currently folding napkins for the tables. He put his hands in his back pockets of his jeans trying to look casual as he came over and pulled up one of the stools that circled the bar at the far end of the restaurant. 

“So, Dawn...” Bog frowned. He had no idea how to go about asking her what she thought of Sunny without just blurting it out. Sunny had said to be casual...slick. Bog groaned inwardly. He was not slick...not even close. 

Dawn turned around with a bright sunny smile. Today she was wearing another sun dress with crinoline under the skirt to give it a swirling poof when she turned. It was white with bright yellow sunflowers printed all over it and she was wearing a pair of matching yellow ballet slippers. She looked adorable. For a moment Bog's mind wandered wondering what her sister was wearing... 

He brought himself back to the present and smiled. “So, ah...you've met Sunny right?” 

Bog groaned. Of course she had met Sunny you idiot! She was giving him his take out orders! 

Dawn nodded. “Oh yes. I am so sorry about forgetting to tell him about the special requests! Is that what this is about? I promise I will be more diligent in telling Sunny about special song requests when he delivers.” 

Bog frowned then shook his head. “Ah...no it...no, that's fine Dawn, thanks.” 

She grinned and turned back to what she was doing. 

Bog glanced over to the doorway where Sunny was hiding. Sunny put his hands together in prayer, his face distorted with the effort of silently asking Bog to try again. 

Bog rolled his eyes groaning to himself. 

Fine. 

He glanced back at Sunny then at Dawn. Oh God, this was stupid. “Dawn, Sunny likes you, you wanna go out with him?” 

Dawn squealed. “He does?” 

Sunny wobbled, fairly sure he was going to die when he heard Dawn's squeal. Bog glanced in Sunny's direction when he heard a loud groan. Dawn glanced in that direction too. 

Sunny looked around the corner to see the Bog was pointing out where he was hiding. Sunny's brown eyes shot over to Dawn who was smiling at him, a soft pink blush on her cheeks, her hands behind her back as she weaved back and forth looking shy and adorable. 

“Okay, well I'm going to leave you two and get back to work.” Bog pushed himself off the stool and walked to the doorway where Sunny was hiding. 

He sighed grabbing Sunny and pushing him out into the dining area where he heard Dawn behind him giggle. 

Well so much for asking her about her sister...maybe it was for the best. If that guy she was here with yesterday was any indication of the types of guys she went out with, at least appearance wise, Bog didn't stand a chance. 

* 

Dawn's had her hands behind her back as Sunny stood there staring at her. Now that Bog had left them alone, he found himself suddenly unable to speak. He stared at her, his eyes wide and looking for all the world like a petrified deer about to be run over by a train and simply grinned at her. She was like gazing at the sun, too beautiful and too bright. Sunny was afraid to open his mouth because his voice would shake. 

Dawn giggled happily. He was so cute!!! She had liked him from the moment she saw him! They both stood there staring at each other until Dawn reached forward with her hand extended. “Hi.” 

Sunny took her hand. Oh, it was so soft. “Hi.” 

Dawn giggled again, her smile soft and sweet, her pale blue eyes sparkling. Sunny sighed. “Oh, Wow.” Dawn giggled with her eyebrows lifted in question. “Wow?” 

Sunny blanched. “I said that out loud, didn't I?” 

Dawn's giggles sounded like the chimes of little bells as far as Sunny was concerned. “Yeah, you did. But I liked that...no one has ever 'Wowed' at me before.” 

Sunny blinked. “What? Seriously, but you are so gorgeous!” 

Dawn laughed, her cheeks turning pink. “Would you like to go out after work?” 

Sunny's eyes widened. “Seriously?” 

“Seriously.” Dawn smiled softly. 

* 

“Marianne, you know what you should do? Go outside and clean the window!” Plum grinned. 

Marianne was, subconsciously or not, wandering constantly by the big store window then hurrying off again. It was really funny to watch. Plum could sit there all day watching Marianne fighting with herself to stare across the street. 

But she decided to have pity on her and let her go outside where she could stare all she wanted and think no one saw her. 

* 

Bog had just opened the shutters and had started to roll out some dough when Marianne walked outside. She was carrying a bucket and thankfully just a step ladder. He stopped moving to stare at her. She was gorgeous in a pair of cut-off shorts and a top that hung from her slim shoulders and ruffled at the bottom in a deep purple that he just knew without even seeing details at this distance, made her eyes glow. She looked so cute that Bog's heart skipped a couple of beats. He didn't realize he had stopped moving until Dawn leaned against him and nearly made the tall man jump right out of his skin. “You know—I could introduce you two.” She grinned up at him. 

Bog blushed and shook his head. “Ah...no, no that's fine. She wouldn't be interested in a guy like me,” 

He was so flustered that for a moment Dawn considered letting him off the hook, but no she couldn't. 

“Anyway Bog, could I ask a favor?” She beamed up at him. 

Bog frowned, confused by the sudden change in topic. “Ah, sure,” he said carefully. 

She grinned even brighter, if that were possible. “I asked Sunny out on a date tonight, but I'm nervous. Could you come with us?” 

Bog's confusion deepened. “What? Ah...I don't think that's a good idea, Dawn. I mean...what about Sunny?” 

Dawn patted his arm. “Come on, Bog. Please!!!” Her eyes became huge, the light blue seeming to glow. Bog swallowed. “Ah...oookkay.” He frowned for a moment looking like he had a headache. 

“GREAT! I will tell Sunny and we'll let you know when and where!” With that Dawn danced off. 

Bog frowned. What just happened? Chaperone? 

* 

Dawn grinned. Okay, that hadn't been her original plan, but a double date would at least get Bog and Marianne within speaking distance of each other! Yay, me! she thought to herself. 

* 

Marianne glanced over her shoulder while she cleaned the window. Oh yes, there he was...she bit her bottom lip watching him as he threw the dough up into the air catching it with ease spinning it behind this back. He was twirling it around making it look for all the world as if he was barely touching it. She pressed her lips together knowing that if she were closer she could see his muscled arms working...that crooked toothed grin. Maybe that glimpse of his tummy. Damn, she was making herself hot! 

Okay, Marianne, she sternly thought to herself. Back to the window! 

Inside, Plum picked up her cell phone, the sounds of Joan Jett indicating that she had a text. For a moment Plum was confused because she didn't remember giving Dawn her number...but whatever. “Have date with Sunny tonight, want to make it double date with Bog and Marianne. Have Bog thinking he is playing escort. How do I get her to go? Dawn. 

Plum grinned. A double date? Ooo...Plum started to giggle. She texted back. “Why not use escort excuse on Marianne?” 

A couple of seconds later. “Oh! Good idea! Thanks!” D 

Plum giggled. At least one of the sisters had a head on her shoulders when it came to affairs of the heart! 

* 

Dawn was leaning with her elbows on the counter, swinging her hips back and forth at the register while Taylor Swift's “Shake It Off” was playing. Bog had made a face at her music selection, but she giggled as she glanced over at him. Bog's hips were moving in time to the music while he threw dough. The man really could dance. She grinned. OH, she just had the most perfect idea! Dancing! Sunny could dance...at least that was what she had heard...Marianne could dance and watching Bog, it was clear he could dance. 

OoOoOo!!! She nearly vibrated in anticipation; it was a perfect idea!!! 

Soon her fingers were flying across her phone. 

* 

Plum picked up her phone when it singled an incoming text. Plum grinned lifting an eyebrow. Ooo, dancing? How fun! 

She glanced up to see Marianne coming back into the store glancing over her shoulder as she did so. Plum texted back that the best dance club was The Courts on the east end of town. 

Dawn texted her back. “Perfect.” 

* 

Marianne sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. She could not believe she was willingly going to be playing third wheel on her little sister's date. Dawn had batted her lashes at her, giving her the big puppy dog eyes...until Marianne caved. Well, at least it was a dance club so Marianne could be doing something besides sitting there with them and pretending to be part of the chair as she tried to be invisible! 

She did a turn before she was ready to leave to check her out her outfit. She wasn't worried about drawing attention, but she did want to look good. She had on a pair of black sparkling shorts, a sleeveless top that had dragonfly designs in deep purple stones, the glimmer running across her torso, a pair of heels that buckled at her ankle and some long drop earrings. Her makeup was dark around her eyes, highlighted with a deep plum color. Okay, she was ready and at least she would get to dance! 

* 

Bog trotted down the stairs from his apartment above his mother's garage. He was dressed in dark jeans and a button down shirt in a soft grey, his dark hair slicked back and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. He lived in the apartment after he broke up with his girlfriend. He had caught her cheating on him in his own bed. 

He had started out only going to stay a few days and get his head back on straight...that had been three years ago. It worked out well for the both of them. He had his privacy and his mom had someone to mow the lawn and cook dinner for when she wasn't dating the whole of the senior population in the local area. His mother had more of a social life then he had ever had. 

Bog stopped by his mother's house to check on her and let her know he was leaving. He knocked (a lesson he had learned the hard way one night. You were never too old to be scarred by the fact that your mother still had sex) and his mom opened the door. “Oh, honey, you look so handsome!” 

Bog blushed. “Thanks, Mom. Just playing escort tonight.” 

She smiled pressing her lips hard together so as not to say a word. Of course she knew about Marianne coming...the young woman he had been swooning over for months. Dawn told her right away. 

“Well you try and have fun tonight sweetheart.” His mom hugged him. He bent over and hugged his mom back. “I'll try.” 

* 

Bog was supposed to meet them at the back of the restaurant and then they were all going to ride to the club together. Bog parked and walked around back. He could hear laughter that sounded like Dawn. He smiled walking around the corner and stopped short when SHE turned around. 

Marianne.


	4. This is What You Came For

The temptation to take a picture was almost too great for Dawn to resist, but she did! She was rather proud of herself. The look on her sister's and Bog's faces was priceless! It would be one of the greatest pictures to show them during their wedding video! But, she refrained from taking a picture, knowing neither of them would appreciate it right now. 

So instead, she reached out to take Sunny's hand, without even realizing that by taking the young man's hand she had in fact put him in a state of complete and blissful shock. 

“So is everyone ready?” Bog glanced nervously between Dawn and Marianne for a moment, looking like he want to bolt. Marianne just stared. Oh wow, she thought. He is even better looking closer up. For a moment she wondered what he smelled like and the image of herself pressing her nose against his chest and breathing deeply raced through her mind. She had to actually shake her head to get the thought out. Little perverted mind, she said to herself. Instead she muttered. “Ah...hi.” 

Bog flushed looking down at his shoes and shoving his hands—which he had no idea what to do with—deep into his pockets. “Yeah...ah...hi.” 

“So do we all want to try to go in one car or should we split up?” Dawn smiled innocently looking between Bog and Marianne. When they both seemed disinclined to speak, 

Dawn frowned at them both as she continued. “Okay, well, I'm riding with Sunny. See you two there!” She hauled Sunny at record speed out of the back alley from the restaurant and practically raced to get to his car before Bog or Marianne could protest. 

Bog seemed to come out of his fog just as they were out of ear shot. “Uh...I have no idea where we are going!” 

He slumped in defeat when it was clear Dawn hadn't heard him. 

Marianne cleared her throat. “Ah...I can give you directions.” 

He turned back around to gaze at her and Marianne took a direct hit to the lady parts when she got a good look at those blue eyes of his...damn. 

“Oh, okay...ah...” He pulled a hand out of his pocket and put it out to her. “Bog...I mean, I'm Bog.” 

She took his hand. Oh, it was so big and warm! “Marianne. Dawn's my little sister.” 

Bog smiled. “I know.” 

Shit, he muttered to himself mentally, that sounded stalkery...didn't it? “I mean yes, I know, she told me...” He smiled embarrassed and swiftly retracted his hand pushing it into the safety of his jeans pocket again. 

Dawn came back around the corner with Sunny looking sheepish. “So...Sunny says we should all ride together so that we have one designated driver...” Dawn smiled as Sunny shrugged. “I'm fine with being the driver by the way.” 

Bog rubbed the back of his neck. “I'll do it. I'm the oldest here and I don't really feel like drinking.” 

Sunny nodded. “Thanks man.” 

Dawn perked up. “Cool! Can we all fit in your car?” 

Bog nodded. “Aye, I can fit everyone into my car. I promise it doesn't smell like pizza.” 

Sunny laughed and blushed. “Yeah my car probably does since I deliver in it.” 

“Okay! Bog's car it is!!” Dawn grinned. 

* 

The drive to the club was a little awkward, though Dawn managed to keep the conversation going all on her own. Sunny spoke a few words though he spent the majority of his time simply staring at Dawn, his mouth slightly open and his brown eyes large with admiration. 

Bog kept his eyes on the road and his posture was extremely stiff. He tried his best not to stare at Marianne, though his eyes kept gliding to the side to look at her. She was even more beautiful up close. She wore a perfume or body spray that reminded him of Christmas cookies, if cookies were sexy and erotic...Bog forced his eyes back to the road...erotic Christmas cookies? Geez, keep that one to yourself Bog thought furiously. 

Marianne sat beside Bog in the passenger seat after Dawn practically threw her into the car. Marianne was silently freaking out that the pizza guy...Bog...was sitting beside her. This close, she could make out a few tiny scars on his chin; he had a nice long jaw, a jaw that begged to be stroked...he was one of those guys who always looked like he needed a shave, but she found that attractive...in a very “manly” way. The color blue practically glowed from his deep set eyes and there was a lock of hair that fell over his eyebrow. The urged to reach over and stroke it backwards was almost more than she could bear! Her fingers actually twitched with the need to touch his face and hair. 

She had her hands laced on her lap so that she wouldn't give in to her urge to stroke his hair back and brush the tips of her fingers along his chin, maybe stroke that bottom lip of his, trace the top edge of his jeans...Marianne closed her eyes for a moment getting a hold of her thoughts which were spiraling somewhere...erotic. 

* 

The club was fairly packed when they pulled in. Bog found a place to park the car not too far away, then they all headed toward the line. Bog muttered. “Damn, didn't think this place would be that crowded.” 

Marianne sighed. “Yeah...geez.” 

Dawn sighed. “Darn, I wanted to dance tonight.” 

Sunny grinned. “Come on guys; just follow me.” Sunny led them around and up to the front of the line. There was a big guy with hair dyed white, wearing a t-shirt that looked like it was struggling to stay on because the man's muscles were about ready to rip through the shirt. 

Sunny yelled. “Hey Carl!” 

The man who was checking ids, glanced over and grinned. “Hey Sunny! How's it hanging?” 

Sunny grinned. “Not bad Carl, not bad. Hey, think you can let me and my friends here in?” 

Carl laughed. “Sure thing. You just better let Beth know you're here. She'll be pissed if you don't come say hi!” 

Sunny groaned, but laughed too. “Ugh! No!! She'll make me sing!” 

Carl chuckled then caught a glimpse of Sunny's friends. “Hey, one of you cuties Dawn?” 

Sunny's eyes widened and his face paled. 

Dawn giggled raising her hand. “That's me!” 

Carl smiled. “Heard a lot about you. You're cuter than Sunny said you were!” 

Dawn blushed and tittered. “Aww!! Thank you!” 

Carl grinned at her. “Sure, you guys go on in, have fun!” He motioned them around and into the club. As they opened the door and stepped into the short lobby, the music pounded and they could see that the club was crowded with people already. Dance music pumped through the walls, most of crowd in line were your typical club scene, girls in short dresses and skirts,see-through clothing, the guys were mostly in jeans and a variety of styles in t-shirts with everyone sporting a rainbow of hair colors. 

The female bartenders all wore skimpy outfits of shiny black, with fish-net stockings, while the men wore black leather pants and tight black t-shirts, some of the males were even topless showing off muscles along with their bar tending skills. Everyone had to be at least in their early twenties, making Bog feel even further out of place. 

Dawn leaned close to Sunny. “Should I be worried about Beth?” 

Sunny laughed. “She's my cousin! This is her place actually,” he explained. “Come on, I'll introduce you guys!” 

Bog walked behind everyone, feeling awkward and out of place. He was older than the three ahead of him and he was probably one of the oldest people here in the entire club. It wasn't really his “scene” so to speak, but he had thought he was playing chaperone...not going on a double date. No, it isn't a double date, he reprimanded himself. We are j

ust here to help out Sunny and Dawn...though for the life of him, watching the way Dawn held Sunny's hand and laughed, Bog could not figure out why he was even here. 

* 

Sunny directed them toward some stairs that led up to an office where he stopped and did a strange combination of knocks before the door opened and a short young lady, shorter than Sunny, with long black hair and large brown eyes, threw herself out of the door and straight into Sunny's arms. “SUNNY!!!” 

The two of them laughed and hugged before Sunny set the young woman down on her feet. “Beth, I have some people I want you to meet.” 

Beth grinned. “Come into my office so we can hear each other!” she said over the vibrations of the club's music. 

The group headed inside, Bog feeling like a freak since he was the tallest and he had to actually slump a little to get inside. Looking at Sunny and Beth, the passing thought that hobbits were alive and well crossed his mind. 

Beth grinned and pulled Dawn into a hug. “You're Dawn right? I've heard so much about you! I'm so proud that my cousin here finally got around to asking you out! He has done nothing but talk about you since you started work at the pizza place.” 

Dawn blushed. “How did you know I was Dawn?” 

Beth grinned. “He has done nothing but talk about you. He described you perfectly.” 

Dawn and Sunny glanced at each other and both of them blushed at the same moment. 

Sunny swallowed then took a a breath. “Ah this is Bog, my boss and this is Marianne, Dawn's sister.” 

Beth smiled. “Oh that is so cute. You two are a couple too?” 

Bog and Marianne at the same moment muttered. “No.” 

Beth frowned, then glanced at Sunny and Dawn. Dawn grinned, but Sunny shrugged. 

“Well, you guys have a good time. Sunny, let the bartender know your drinks are on me.” Beth hugged Sunny. 

“Beth you don't have to do that!” 

Bog started to protest, but Beth held up her hands. “I won't hear another word! You four go have fun!” She smiled shooing them out. 

* 

Down on the dance floor Bog felt so out of place that he wanted to melt into the shadows. He kept slouching, and had his hands shoved into his pockets. Marianne chewed her bottom lip trying to figure out a way to talk to him without sounding like an idiot. 

* 

There were a few booths along the walls, but mostly there were tables without chairs for people to stand and talk, or move to the music. The lack of chairs also made it easier for the crowd to move around. 

Their group had found an empty table off to the side. Sunny and Dawn went off to fill their group's drink orders, leaving Bog and Marianne standing around their table, neither of them looking at each other. 

Marianne glanced at Bog, who frowned as he watched the dancers out on the dance floor. She was curious what he was thinking about, those blue eyes of his were so intent. The lights danced off his sharp features, highlighting the slight frown on his lips. He shifted his position, taking his hands out of his pockets and crossed his arms over his chest like he didn't know what to do with them. 

He finally glanced over at her causing her to blush as he gave her a quizzical look. Marianne leaned in close and Bog lowered himself so she could yell in his ear. “Do you wanna dance?” 

Bog tilted his head at her in surprise. “Me? You wanna dance with me?” 

Marianne smiled. She was so used to guys having that same sort of self-confidence that Roland had...like they fully expected a woman to want them all the time...they had no problem thinking of themselves as good looking and desirable. 

“Yes, why not?” Marianne smiled. “Come on; it'll be fun.” 

Bog frowned. “Ah, you know I'm not much of a dancer...” 

Marianne smiled at him. “Pretend you're throwing pizza.” 

Bog blinked. “What?” But he started to laugh at the idea. Marianne stared. Wow...he had a great laugh! And that smile!! Just...wow...he was a whole lot of hot and he didn't seem to realize it! 

“Come on!” She motioned for him to follow her. Bog pressed his lips together, fighting the urge to run for the door before he fell into step behind her. 

The music that was playing was Madonna's Living for Love. People were moving around them, grinding against each other or dancing close, but Bog stood there looking nervous and out of place. He hated being so tall—he couldn't hide! 

Marianne turned around and put her hands out to him yelling over the music. “Just follow me.” 

Bog nervously put his hands in hers. 

She twisted her legs, weaving her hips with the movement, keeping her hands in his, Bog followed suit though he felt stupid, but he would do anything Marianne asked him. Her hands in his felt like lightning racing up his arms. She tightened her grip, swaying her hips back and forth before she let go of his hands and started to weave her arms like she had seen him do when he threw pizza. Except she looked so darn sexy doing it with the music. She added some spins and twists that she had seen Bog do while working. She grinned at him laughing. Bog picked up on what she was doing and started to do the same, laughing with her. They both just slipped and slided, twisting their hips not at all dancing with the music, but it didn't matter. At this moment it was just the two of them dancing. 

The music changed and Bog, having relaxed a little, pulled her close, then did a spin with her. 

The music switched to, This is What You Came For. 

Marianne laughed as they both relaxed just letting the music and their own natural rhythm lead them in their own dance. Bog did as Marianne said, using his moves from when he was throwing pizza and the beat of the music guide him as he took Marianne's hand and moved her around him. 

They were unaware that the crowd had moved away from them while they danced together. Bog grinned at Marianne, his eyes only on her as he “tossed” her out holding onto her and spinning her around him, his slim form cutting quite the figure on the dance floor. Marianne moved with grace and a whole lot of sexiness as Bog twisted her around and pulled her up against him, his shyness momentarily forgotten as they danced and had just plain fun. 

The smile on Marianne's face and the way she licked her lips when she looked up at Bog had heat running rapidly all over Bog's body. If he didn't know better he would have thought she found him...attractive? 

At the end of the music, Bog dipped her, both of them laughing. His hair had fallen forward, a tiny lock falling over his eyebrow. He blew it out of the way causing Marianne's heart to speed up. Oh god, she realized she had it bad for him!! 

When he pulled her to her feet, the crowd started to clap. 

Bog flushed looking around his eyes wide as a very clear “OH SHIT” expression passed over his face. Marianne took his hand, smiling and leading him back to their table where drinks were waiting. Sunny was clapping. “Damn Bog. I didn't know you could dance.” 

Bog grimaced. “I can't.” 

Marianne chuckled. “I told him to pretend he was throwing a pizza.” 

Sunny looked impressed. “Well dude, you and Marianne got some moves!” 

Dawn grinned. “Yeah you do! You guys rocked it out there.” 

Marianne and Bog both blushed while Bog muttered. “Nah, it was all Marianne.” Turning to look at her his cheeks burning, he smiled at her. 

He picked up his soda, wishing he wasn't the designated driver because he sure could use a shot of whiskey or something else just as strong to get himself through this evening. He was totally not prepared to see his dream girl...then to dance with her! He figured it was only a matter of time before he put his foot in his mouth or did something stupid, like trip over his own feet and fall on her. 

Marianne was doing her best not to stare at him. This close, listening to that voice of his...damn that very slight accent he had made all her lady bits weep with want! Then, on top of that the man smelled so good!!! She couldn't figure out what he smelled like, but it made her mouth water!! 

* 

They ended up staying another few hours. Marianne managed to get Bog onto the dance floor a couple more times. Hell, she would have been happy to just watch him dance! For a moment the thought of Bog doing a striptease floated across her alcohol addled mind making her grin stupidly, the image of his hips weaving as he slowly unbuttoned that shirt...which forced her to have a couple more drinks to get through the night! 

Finally, at about one in the morning, Bog was driving everyone home. 

Sunny and Dawn were in the back seat, both of them giggling and tipsy as they tried to make out, but kept ending up in a fit of giggles. Bog smiled as he rolled his eyes at them. Marianne looked back at them and sighed, throwing herself in her seat crossing her arms over her chest. She was probably the drunkest of the three of them and she was pouting. She wanted to kiss Bog, but she wasn't sure if she was drunk enough to make the first move yet. 

“Okay, I'm going to drive everyone home. Sunny why don't you wait and come in for the night shift instead of the afternoon?” Bog glanced in his rear view mirror. Sunny had his arms around Dawn gazing up into her blue eyes. In a dreamy voice Sunny sighed. “Sure Boggy, that sounds great...” 

“Boggy?” Bog frowned glancing over his shoulder at the younger man. 

Sunny started to giggle. “Dawn called you Boggy!” 

Dawn giggled. “Boggy Woggy Kingy Wingy!!!” 

The three drunks in the car started to laugh. Bog groaned rolling his eyes. “Great,” he muttered. 

* 

He took Sunny home first. The young man lived in a little apartment on the north side of the town. Bog parked and had to wait nearly half an hour while Dawn and Sunny said good night. Marianne had her hands crossed over her chest, her lip sticking out while her sister and Sunny snogged in the back seat like their lives dependent on it. Finally Bog got out and opened the back door. “Come on, Sunny. You need to go to bed.” 

Bog reached into the car and pulled Sunny off Dawn and took the younger man up the stairs to his apartment, took his keys and opened the door putting Sunny on his bed before he left shaking his head. 

* 

When he got back into the vehicle the sisters were having a heated discussion which stopped as soon as Bog got back in. “You two alright?” Bog looked between them. Dawn frowned. “No Marianne won't...” But before she could get another word out Marianne flung herself across the seat and slammed her hand over her sister's mouth. “DAWN!! SHUT UP!!” 

Dawn licked her hand and Marianne groaned. “DAWN!! That's gross!! Geez!” Marianne snarled wiping her hand on her shirt. 

Bog snorted as he started the car. “So where do you ladies live?” 

Marianne yawned. “Dawn is staying with our dad while she is home on summer break, though since you're drunk maybe you should stay over with me tonight?” 

Dawn giggled. “Yeah, you're probably right, doesn't matter that I'm old enough to drink—Daddy will still have a fit.” 

Marianne fished around in her purse until she found her cell phone and called their dad. The conversation was short. Marianne laughed. “Dad says he knows you're drunk, but he's glad you're with me.” 

Dawn made a face. “How does he know everything?!” 

Bog laughed. “My Da was like that, I could never get anything past him. My Mam is worse!” 

Marianne laughed. “Yeah, parents have that sixth sense...that and they probably did the same thing when they were our age!” 

* 

Bog eventually pulled up to a small, but nicely maintained duplex, parking the car where Marianne pointed. 

By the time they arrived, Dawn had fallen asleep in the backseat. Bog carefully leaned in and picked her up as if she weighed nothing. Marianne wobbled a little, but she got her key in the door and held it open for Bog to carry her sister inside. Marianne led him through the neat little apartment to a spare room where he laid her on the twin bed and pulled a blanket over her. She giggled in her sleep murmuring, “Boggy Woggy....” 

Marianne snickered following him out. “I'm sorry, but I'm betting that nickname is going to stick now.” 

Bog grumbled, but he grinned. “It's fine. I had a nice time Marianne.” 

She smiled, but sighed. “No you didn't. I could tell how nervous you were...I was too. But I did like dancing with you.” 

Bog shrugged blushing. “I liked dancing with you too. Clubs aren't really my thing...I mean I'm probably one of the oldest guys there...makes me feel weird.” 

She laughed. “Oh, I know what you mean.” 

They were quiet for a moment, that awkward silence stretched for a few seconds...until Bog muttered, “I better get home.” 

“Yeah...” Marianne sighed. “Umm...ah...” 

Bog turned to look at her. “Yes?” 

“Ah...if you ever want to play designated driver again we...ah...yeah...” She blushed, feeling the blood rushing to her face and mentally cursing herself for sounding so stupid. 

Bog nodded. “Sure...no problem.” 

He turned to go again. 

Marianne mentally snarled. GO GET HIM!! Don't you dare let him walk out like this! 

He had just gotten to the door, his hand on the handle when he was suddenly grabbed from behind, twirled around and shoved up against the door. 

Marianne reached up grabbing his face between her hands and kissed him.


	5. Hooked On A Feeling

The kiss caught Bog completely by surprise. 

Marianne pressed him up against the door with Bog stumbling until he hit the door hard with his back. His hands were out to the sides because he didn't know what to do with them. 

Marianne wrapped her arms around his neck just as Bog's knees sagged; the poor man nearly slid down the door to the floor. He put his hands against the door to keep them off of Marianne and to prevent himself from sliding down to the floor. He whimpered, returning her kiss. He felt so foolish, the sound came out like a wounded dog and he knew he shouldn't return the kiss. She was drunk and probably didn't realize she was kissing him, but he couldn't help it. He had wanted to kiss her for so long, to feel those plum-colored lips against his and here she was...kissing him!!! 

But that voice in the back of Bog's head whispered, the one that told him no woman could ever want him...the voice of a woman who he had thought he loved and loved him in return, laughing at the idea of Bog King in love with her spoke up. 

This is wrong Bog, she's drunk and doesn't realize what she is doing...she could never like you...let alone find you attractive! 

* 

Marianne pressed her whole body up against his, she felt like she was trying to climb a really sexy tree, but she knew something was wrong when Bog's arms didn't go around her. 

She leaned back to look at him, only to see he was staring at her. Flushing with embarrassment Marianne dropped her arms and took several wobbling steps back. 

“Ah...sorry,” she whispered. Oh God, she had read him wrong! He didn't want her!! He didn't find her attractive! Oh shit, oh shit, she felt like an idiot. 

Bog was bright red and so turned on that it hurt, which he tried to hide by putting his hands in front of himself, but he couldn't...she wasn't in her right mind. She probably didn't even realize she had kissed him. Oh brother, and the embarrassment the next morning when she realized what she had done! He couldn't take that kind of rejection from a woman he found so... 

“Ah...look..I'm a...I'm going to go.” Bog fumbled for the doorknob. 

Marianne nodded. She couldn't even look at him! How could she have just thrown herself at him like that? Geez...idiot. 

Bog turned the knob, but then he went still. No, he...he wanted her to know that it wasn't her....she was beautiful and funny and....well, perfect. 

He turned around to look at her over his shoulder. He wanted to run and forget all about the kiss because there was no way this beautiful woman could want anything to do with him. But...he turned around fully, taking a long stride toward her. Marianne looked up confused, but Bog leaned down and kissed her. It was a soft kiss, pressing his warm lips against hers, his large hand cupped her cheek, tenderly leaning her face toward his, his thumb stroking along her cheekbone. He brushed his lips along hers before he pulled away. 

He smiled. “I hope you don't regret this when you're sober, but...” He swallowed in embarrassment. 

He stepped back, dropping his blue eyed gaze and just like that he walked out the door. 

Marianne was so shocked by his kiss, hers had been a sloppy drunk's kiss, but that...she had never understood what exactly was meant by swooning until right now. 

Marianne felt unsteady and was sure she was swooning (not wobbly from drinking). Any other guy might have taken advantage of a clearly drunk woman, but not Bog...he gave her the sweetest, most romantic kiss she had ever had...then left. 

She flopped down on the couch and muttered to herself. “I'm in love. Damn.” 

* 

Bog drove home, his heart hammering in his chest, not sure what he had just done. Did he do the right thing? Yes, yes he did. She was drunk and clearly not thinking straight. But the feel of her lips against his...it was better than he had ever imagined it would be...please, please please let her not regret kissing him...then he laughed to himself...she might just forget the whole thing had happened at all...she was pretty drunk. Bog's sigh turned into a yawn. He covered his mouth with the back of his hand, his mind repeating like a mantra. Idiot, idiot, idiot. 

When he got home he did his best not to dwell on the kiss, but damn it...even drunk she had been so beautiful, her lips were so warm and soft. Nope...still had a thing for her...now it was just worse. Kissing her, dancing with her...He walked into his bedroom pulling off his shirt and tossing it to the floor. He flopped down, face first onto the mattress. He laid there quietly for a few minutes before he muttered out loud to himself. “Yer an idiot Bog.” 

He felt the bed bounce and Brutus walked over Bog's prone body and curled up along side him. Bog rolled his face around to look at his dog. “I'm an idiot, Brutus.” 

The giant wolfhound opened his eyes to look at Bog with an expression that said, “Yes, human I've known this for a while.” 

Bog sighed. “You're right...I've always been an idiot.” 

* 

Marianne woke the next morning to the delicious smell of coffee. She rolled over reaching out for Bog...who wasn't there and she came fully awake with a start...damn...she had had the most vivid dream...a passionate kiss, him lifting her up in his arms and carrying her to bed...making love. 

Marianne yawned rolling onto her back. Man, it had been a great dream. So real...she had actually thought it had happened!! But no...instead she had attacked him with a sloppy kiss, but then he had given her the most tender yet most erotic kiss she had ever had....and there hadn't even been tongues involved!! 

She chewed her bottom lip staring at her ceiling. Okay...she more than liked him...she was falling for him...stupid? Yes, but she couldn't help it...so what was she going to do about it? She was fairly confident Bog would not be making any moves on her...after last night she could see he was a gentleman, but he also didn't have a lot of confidence...she saw it in his eyes. So that meant she was going to have to be the pursuer...so how to go about it? 

But before her mind could go any further with the thought of seducing Bog King, pizza chef extraordinaire, the smell of coffee hit her again and she smiled remembering. Oh yeah, Dawn stayed the night. Hmmm...coffee...oh, Dawn worked with him!! She could help her!! 

With that she hopped up and headed to the shower. 

* 

Dawn was sitting at her sister's tiny kitchen table sipping her coffee and looking completely adorable wearing one of her sister's old t-shirts and a pair of Marianne's old gym shorts...where Dawn had found them Marianne could only guess. But the most annoying thing about Dawn, at the moment, was that she didn't display one hint that she had been drunk the night before in her face. She was showered and looking bright and ready to tackle the day. 

Dawn smiled brightly at her sister when Marianne groaned. “Hey!” 

Marianne grinned. “Hey yourself! You made coffee!!! And why is there sun in my living room?” 

Marianne put her arms out walking to the coffee machine like a zombie. Dawn laughed. “Yeah, I figured we both needed it. And there is sun because it's morning silly! Oh...I need to call Bog and thank him for driving us last night.” 

Marianne nodded. “Yeah.” She flushed at the mention of Bog's name. Dawn, with her eyes like a hawk immediately noticed Marianne's reaction to her mentioning Bog's name. 

For a few moments Dawn didn't say anything. She just stirred the spoon in her coffee until finally she smiled at her sister. 

“So—Bog...you want me to help you?” Dawn looked up all innocence as she stuck her spoon in her mouth. 

Marianne went very still for a moment staring at her sister. Her first reaction was to say no, but then she remembered she had just thought to herself that she could ask for Dawn's help. Part of her was embarrassed to be asking for help from her sister...the other half of herself told her not to be proud! 

“Yeah, maybe.” Marianne put an extra sugar in her coffee. 

Dawn giggled and pumped her fist. “YES! I get to be match-maker!!” 

Marianne rolled her eyes. “Now wait a minute...I just want you to help me to figure out how to approach him...like if I want to ask him out. Just sorta...feel him out to see if he might say yes...that sort of thing.” 

Dawn took a sip of her coffee eyeballing her sister over the top. She set her cup down slowly. 

“So you want me to spy on him for you and interrogate him?” 

Marianne wrinkled her nose. “Well, not exactly like that....” 

Dawn grinned. “Sure thing! No problem!” 

Marianne narrowed her eyes. Somehow she was fairly sure she had just made a mistake. 

They sat there quietly together sipping their coffee when Marianne smiled. 

“So—you and Sunny?” 

Dawn giggled, her face lighting up. “He is wonderful Marianne!!!” 

Marianne laughed. “By the way the two of you were going at it in the back seat I figured you liked him.” 

Dawn laughed and stuck out her tongue at her sister. 

* 

Driving into work with Brutus's head resting in his lap, Bog wondered how he could ask Marianne out on a real date or if he should even try. For a moment, his self-doubt came flooding back, washing over him and making him feel useless. No. Stop. He forced himself to push the thoughts away, but... 

He gnawed his bottom lip in concentration while he drove...every scenario he came up with ended in failure. He just couldn't see how Marianne would really want to go out with him. The other night, it had to be the drink talking. As he pulled in to the restaurant's back parking, he had pretty much talked himself out of asking her out. He sat there behind the stirring wheel and looked down at his dog whose head took up all of his lap. “Think I'm being stupid?” 

Brutus glanced up at him. “Whoof.” 

Bog chuckled. “Thanks buddy.” 

As usual Dawn was already waiting for Bog when he arrived to open the back door. Today she was dressed in a sundress of baby-blue with tiny white polka dots and a matching blue headband. She grinned when she saw Bog. “Hey!” She gave him a little wave. 

Bog smiled. “Hey.” 

Dawn squatted down to wrap her arms around Brutus' neck. “Hey big guy! How's the best dog in the whole world?” She rubbed his ears and Brutus licked her face. “Eewww!! Brutus!” 

Bog chuckled as he opened the door. “Thanks for the phone call, by the way.” 

Dawn stood up all smiles. “You're welcome! That was really nice of you to drive us all.” 

Bog shrugged. “Not a big deal.” He stepped aside to let Brutus and Dawn head in first. 

Bog had just shut the door and turned around, then almost ran into Dawn, who was standing there waiting for him. 

“So, you gunna ask my sister out? Like on a real date?” Dawn had her hands behind her back and was hopping on her tiptoes a little. She had decided on her way to work that being direct with Bog would be the best solution. The two of them, both Marianne and Bog, were being so silly. 

Bog stumbled back from her, his eyes wide. “What?” 

“Marianne, my sister—you need to ask her out. She likes you.” Dawn grinned. 

Bog rubbed the back of his neck. “Really? I mean...I...She does?” 

Dawn smiled. “Trust me, Bog. Ask her out.” Dawn suddenly perked up even more, if that were possible. “I have the PERFECT idea!!!” 

* 

Across the street Marianne was constantly turning to look out the window at the restaurant as if she could figure out what her sister was doing just by staring at the building. Plum came over and leaned against the counter on her elbows next to her. 

“Man troubles?” 

Marianne glanced sideways at Plum. Today Plum had her hair up with half a dozen hair sticks all with butterflies on them paired with an oversized t-shirt that read “Powered by Fairy Dust and Wine” across the chest, along with a pair of leggings that were a blinding shade of neon metallic blue and matching ballet-slipper styled shoes. Somehow Plum pulled the whole look off without looking like a loon. 

Marianne wrinkled her nose which made her look adorable and did not suit her current “Rock Chick” look she had going with all the black and purple she was currently wearing. 

“I kissed him the other night while I was drunk.” Marianne sighed dropping her head down on her arms which were folded on the counter. 

“He probably thinks I come on to every man I see when I'm drunk...I'm a stupid lush,” Marianne muttered into the counter. 

Plum choked on her laugh as she patted Marianne's back with sympathy. 

“So how did he react? I'm guessing he didn't sweep you off your feet and carry you to the bedroom?” 

Marianne groaned. “No...he...well...he started to leave, but then he came back and kissed me...” Plum noted that her voice came out all whispered lovey-dovy...Marianne realized it too and felt embarrassed. 

Plum's eyebrows jerked up. “Must have been some kiss.” 

Marianne flushed picking her head up. “It was—the weird thing was he just brushed his lips against mine...it wasn't really all that passionate a kiss...but...it was...” She ran her fingertips along her lips at the memory of it. 

Plum grinned watching her. “But you haven't talked to him since, right?” 

Marianne groaned. “No...I...Ugh...” 

Plum rubbed her hand along Marianne's back. “Alright. First, the two of you are making this way more complicated than it needs to be...” 

Marianne stuck her tongue out at Plum. “Well he didn't call me either.” 

“I'm guessing from what you've said...and not said, Bog probably thinks the kiss was an accident...I mean your kiss and he doesn't want to embarrass you by calling. So you need to let him know that you're interested...while sober that is...” Plum grinned at her but Marianne groaned. 

“But how?!! I mean Roland sorta did all the work. He asked me out...and...I just kinda let him lead me...” Marianne made a face. “Oh God...you're right. I need to make the first move.” 

Plum nodded. “You need to let that man know you mean business.” 

Marianne stared off at the restaurant. “Business...” she muttered. 

Coming back to reality she frowned at Plum. “How do I even do that?” 

* 

Dawn was leaning on the counter near the register having finished all her opening prep. She was now working intently on a list of ways Bog could ask out Marianne, but she had her heart set on one particular way that she thought would be cute and direct. She was tapping her pencil on the pad she had been using when she heard someone clear their throat. 

She turned around to see Sunny standing there. Her heart leaped straight up to her throat. He was wearing jeans and a red t-shirt that clung to every muscle he had...Dawn felt her mouth start to water... 

“Hey.” She grinned at him, her light blue eyes dancing. 

Sunny grinned, rocking a little. “Hey.” 

He stepped forward, but before he could say another word Dawn threw herself into his arms. “SUNNY!” she squealed. Sunny laughed holding her close, lifting her off her feet. 

Even though she was taller than him, he wrapped his arms under her rear and lifted her off her feet. Dawn cradled his face between her hands and kissed him. 

* 

Bog was over by his counter setting out his flour and water when he saw Dawn and Sunny. He sighed smiling. They made it look so easy. He turned away frowning. It was clear to anyone that those two not only had the hots for one another, but there was something more there...that those two were falling and falling fast for each other. 

Why was it so easy for other people? Bog sighed as he started to mix dough. He was unlovable...why was he so unlovable? Being ugly didn't really help...Bog sighed. Okay...stop, he told himself. He stirred a little too hard. Nope...he wasn't going to think that way. He had promised Dawn he would try one of her ideas to ask Marianne out. He wasn't sure what she was going to decide on but he had given his word he would at least try. If it failed...Well, then he could stop pinning. He took a breath, reached out and opened his window, pulled his Ipod out and stuck it in the speakers turning the music up. Yeah, he could do this...Oh Land's “Sun of a Gun” started to play. Bog started to tap his foot in time to the music, letting it take over, clearing his mind. 

He grinned feeling a bit more confident as he started to work. The music flowed into something a bit more dance oriented, Viktoria Modesta's “Jane Bond”. Bog started to move, letting the music aid his work. 

* 

It was lunchtime. Marianne took a deep breath and started off across the street. She wasn't sure what she was going to do. Plum had had a lot of ideas, but she wasn't really sure if any of them were all that “good.” Embarrassing sure. But good? Not so much. 

Marianne had just gotten across the street where a crowd was starting to form at the window when she saw Bog. 

Her mouth fell open slightly watching him. He was in rare form today, his hips moving, his blue t-shirt a little too short...his stomach showing every time he threw the pizza. 

Marianne stopped in her tracks. Oh god, he is so gorgeous!!! her mind shouted. 

She swallowed. Go for it Marianne...damn it!! She squared her shoulders and went in. 

The song “Cherry Bomb” by the Runaways had just started to play when Marianne walked in. Bog had shifted the way he was dancing in place without even realizing he was doing it to match the music. 

Marianne watched him as she stood in line. Oh hell...how was she going to do this? 

* 

Dawn grinned brightly when she saw Marianne. Perfect!! She smiled as Marianne came up to place her order. “Hey sis!” 

Marianne smiled. “Hey Dawn. How's it going?” 

“Great!! The usual?” Dawn noticed her sister's gaze kept wandering to Bog who had not noticed her yet. He was in the “zone” at the moment, but he would notice Marianne soon enough...especially after Dawn told him how he should ask her sister out! 

Marianne ripped her eyes away from Bog. “Yeah, the usual,” she answered. 

“Okay, have that out for you in a jiffy!” Dawn grinned. 

Marianne nodded and found herself a table. Oh hell, this is hopeless, she thought. I am such a moron. 

* 

Dawn grabbed one of the other girls, Cindy, to run the register for a moment as she ran over to Bog. 

Dawn hissed. “Bog!!” 

Bog jumped, nearly dropping the pizza dough. “Oh hey Dawn! What's...” His gaze caught sight of Marianne sitting at a table to the left. He glanced back at Dawn. “I don't know if I....” 

Dawn grabbed his arm and yanked him down. 

“Okay, this is how you're going to ask her out.” She leaned in close and whispered into his ear. 

Bog blinked. “Really? You think that will work?” 

Dawn nodded. “Yep! Now do it!” 

She shoved him toward his counter rushing back to the register. Bog stared after her for a moment then sighed...what had he to lose by trying it this way? 

* 

Marianne sat at her table trying not to look over at Bog and beating herself up for being such an idiot. Why was asking this guy out so hard?? 

She was glaring at the table top drawing invisible pictures into the table's surface when the music changed to “Hooked on a Feeling.” Marianne made a face at the song...she liked the song, but right now, really? 

That was when a shadow settled over her. She gazed up into Bog's beautiful blue eyes. He stood there for a moment staring at her, holding a pizza in one hand. 

* 

Dawn was watching them from the counter, about ready to leap over and shove the two of them together. She hissed to herself, holding her hands up by her cheeks. “Come on Bog, hand her the pizza!” 

* 

Bog swallowed. He could feel himself starting to shake just a little bit. He pressed his lips together and set the pizza on the table. Actually, he nearly threw it down. 

“Your pizza.” Bog turned, moving so quickly away from Marianne that he looked to be running. Marianne stared after him. He had never brought her her pizza before...she looked at the pizza sitting on the table. 

The pepperoni on the top of the pizza was arranged in letters reading. 

“Marianne 

will you go out with me 

Bog.”


	6. Lonely Boy

Marianne stared at the pizza. When she looked back up to find him, Bog was nowhere in sight. She blushed looking at her named in pepperoni. It was like something from a silly movie that she might have hated, but this...it was really...sweet...goofy as hell...But he wanted to go out with her! That knowledge suddenly sank in, despite her sloppy attempt at seduction when she was drunk, he clearly wanted to go out with her. She felt as she had not felt in a long time in regards to love—hope. 

* 

Bog hid in the kitchen, crouching next to one of the large ovens in the back with his long arms on his knees and his elegant, long fingered hands covering his face. 

“I can't believe I just did that!” he groaned. 

He felt like a teenager who had just asked a girl to prom in front of everyone and received a flat out, brutal rejection for his efforts. 

Brutus had followed Bog into the back and flopped down at his master's feet with a doggy “Owoff.” “Brutus, I'm an idiot.” Bog reached down to run his hand over the dog's head. 

The dog glanced up with a look of complete agreement in his master's idiocy when the double doors flew open and Dawn came rushing in. “Bog? Bog?” 

He sighed and stood up. “Back here Dawn.” 

Dawn ran up to him and smacked him in the shoulder. Her little nose wrinkled in consternation. 

“OW! What was that for?” Bog rubbed the wounded area. 

“You didn't wait for an answer!” Dawn wrinkled her nose at him in annoyance. 

“Dawn, I'm sorry, but that was probably the stupidest thing I have ever done. She is probably never going to come into this restaurant again.” Bog rubbed a hand down his face while with the other he rubbed the back of his neck. 

“Oh, stop being so melodramatic Bog.” Dawn reached out and grabbed his arm to haul him out of the back kitchen. “She is still here—go talk to her!” 

“I can't Dawn. She probably thinks I'm the biggest idiot...” Bog was not only blushing, but he also looked downright terrified. 

But when Dawn hauled him out, (which was a pretty ridiculous sight to see, the petite blonde pulling a slouching Bog by his arm out of the kitchen) she pointed and Bog saw that Marianne was indeed still there, slowly eating her pizza. His voice was a soft whisper of awe. “She's still here?” 

“She didn't leave Bog,” Dawn said in a tone as if Bog had just stated that people breathe air. “She could have, if I know my sister, she would have said something to me or she would have left. But she didn't—she is still sitting there. So you go back to making pizza and I am going to talk to her, okay?” 

Bog's lip trembled. Dawn's heart broke a little. He was such a sweet man and it was clear to her like a cloudless summer day that Bog had fallen for her sister. She wanted so much to see the two of them smiling, and for each other. 

Dawn swallowed, put her hands on her hips and gave Bog a look that would have made his mother grin.”You are not going to give up Boggy. You are going to go out with my sister. Okay?” 

Bog frowned. “I'm not good at this Dawn. I'm hideous, too tall, too ugly...too...” He motioned at himself, encompassing his wiry frame. “Everything.” Bog sighed and Dawn felt her heart break again. 

Bog continued. “I don't know why she kissed me the other night and I don't know why I let himself kiss her...” He hung his head, defeated before he even tried. 

Dawn's eyes were stinging. What could this nice guy have been through to make him think of himself like that? Well, it stopped here. 

Dawn laid her hand on his arm and squeezed. “Bog, trust me. Marianne likes you.” 

Bog blushed again and nodded with a weak smile. “Alright, I trust you.” 

Dawn patted his arm and smiled at him reassuringly. “You let me talk to Marianne. Put some music on and go throw some dough. It'll make you feel better.” 

* 

Marianne almost hated to eat the pizza. It was dorky, but it was also damn sweet. She felt like the main character in one of those cheesy romance movies she hated. She kept glancing toward Bog's station, but Bog had disappeared and he still hadn't returned. She wasn't sure what was going on...should she go after him? Wait? 

She sighed trying to remember some of those stupid movies that she had watched before Roland and the reality of how “love” works made her hate them and the idea of romance...maybe she should wait. Would he come back? God, she hoped he would. 

She took a big bite of pizza, for a moment simply enjoying the delicious taste of the pizza, the zest of the sauce, the way the cheese melted on her tongue, the spice of the pepperoni. Her eyes closed and for a moment the image of Bog, shirtless, feeding her pizza zipped through her mind. Marianne's eyes flew open, her cheeks red enough they could be seen from space. 

Where the heck did that image come from? 

She had to laugh at herself because it was sexy, but pretty damn funny. 

Marianne took another bite when suddenly her sister flopped onto the seat across from her. 

Marianne was holding up the piece of pizza she had just taken a bite of as the gooey cheese dripped off the slice. Some of the cheese stuck to her chin, her fingers reaching out to roll one of the strings of melted cheese around it. “Hey Dawn.” 

Dawn blinked at her. “You're not going to say yes to Bog's question looking like that are you?” 

Marianne put the slice down and tried to chew and swallow without choking herself in her haste. 

“Dawn geez!” 

Dawn gave her a huge sisterly smile. “So you like him, right?” 

Marianne glanced toward the kitchens to see that Bog had resumed his place at the window. Her expression became a cross between hungry and swooning. 

Dawn chuckled. “Okay, forget I asked the question.” 

Marianne looked back at her sister. “So, what do I do now?” 

Dawn grinned. “You say yes.” 

Marianne pressed her lips together and gave her sister a classic “Dawn don't be funny” look that she had perfected over the years. 

Dawn rolled her eyes. “You two...ugh...make everything so difficult. You want me to give him a note?” 

Marianne sighed. “No. Ah...can I walk over there while he is working?” 

Dawn grinned. “Come on.” 

* 

Nervously, Marianne followed her sister. Right now she wished she was a little drunk again. Why was she so nervous? Dawn led her sister behind the counter and over to where Bog was kneading the dough while the song “Lonely Boy” by the Black Keys played and Bog swayed his hips to the beat. 

“Bog, someone wants to talk to you.” 

He turned around and stiffened. “Oh, ah...hi.” 

Marianne blushed. “Hi.” 

“I'm going to leave you two to talk, got some customers to take care of!” With that, Dawn flounced over to the register. 

Marianne and Bog stared at each other. Marianne was rocking on the balls of her feet just a little. She was trying not be nervous, but she had been lusting after this guy for so long and she had finally kissed him, making an ass of herself in the process, she reminded herself, but then he had kissed her and it was glorious. And now... 

Marianne swallowed. “I, ah, liked the pizza.” 

Bog flushed. “Really?” 

“Yeah, it was cute. Dawn put you up to it?” Marianne smiled. 

Bog felt his heart speed up. He laughed, glancing at the floor. “Yeah, she did.” 

Marianne chuckled. “Thought so. It seemed like a Dawn touch.” 

Bog gave a half laugh. “Yeah.” 

He seemed to have trouble figuring out what to do with this flour covered hands. Running them through his hair, which was what he wanted to do, seemed like a really stupid idea, so he went back to kneading the dough. 

They were both quiet for a moment when Marianne murmured. “I would like to go out with you.” 

Bog's head snapped up. “Really?” 

Marianne's smile blossomed more. “Yes, I would love to go on a date with you.” 

Marianne felt her heart skip a beat at the smile that appeared on Bog's face. Never had a man ever had a sexier smile than the one on Bog's face right now. 

“Well, ah...is tonight good?” Bog asked anxiously, then winced inwardly at his over eager question. 

“Yeah, I ah, get off at eight o'clock.” Marianne put her hands behind her back and weaved her hips. It was silly; she felt as if she was back in high school, but she just couldn't seem to help herself 

Bog grinned. “I get off around nine...is that too late?” 

“Why don't I just come over after I get off? I could help you clean up and then we could head out ?” 

After she said it, Marianne thought that must have sounded deserparte and stupid, but Bog merely smiled that smile of his again. “Sure, sounds great.” 

“Okay well...I'll see you after eight.” Marianne definitely felt like she was back in high school! She was nervous, blushing and there was a whirl of excitement deep in her gut...that warmth of intense attraction. She was also feeling giddy. Before she could stop herself, or over think the action through, Marianne jumped up on her tip toes and kissed him on the corner of his mouth before hurrying back to her table to grab the rest of her pizza in a box and head back to work. 

Bog stood there mesmerized watching her as she walked through the door, across the street and into the music shop. He didn't move again until Dawn came up and thumped his shoulder anxiously. “Well?” 

Bog broke out into a wide grin. “We are going out tonight.” 

He touched the spot on his face where Marianne had kissed him. Her drunken kiss had been intoxicating and sexy, but this...this kiss, though more chaste, was by far more sexy because he knew, without a doubt, that she had wanted to kiss him and she had meant it. 

Bog grabbed Dawn wrapping both arms around her and lifted the petite blonde off her feet and swung her around in a bear hug. 

“She said yes!!” He couldn't help but crow! The woman he had had a crush on for the longest time was going out with him! On purpose! On an actual date that he had asked her out on! 

He set Dawn back on her feet and kissed her forehead. “Thanks Dawn.” 

She blushed and giggled. “No problem.” 

Dawn hurried back to the register with a grin on her lips. She could not imagine what he was going to be like when he asked her to marry him. Dawn smiled. Neither one of them knew, it but they were definitely meant for each other. 

* 

It was about seven that evening Bog's glow started to wear off. He was beginning to realize that he had asked Marianne out on a date....from work. He was going to smell like pizza. He groaned inwardly. How stupid could he be?! In his excitement, he hadn't even considered that he would need to shower and change. 

He muttered to himself about being an idiot when he heard his mother clear her throat behind him. 

He glanced over his shoulder. “Mom? Something wrong?” 

“I heard you actually asked someone out on a date.” Griselda grinned from ear to ear. Bog inwardly groaned thinking to himself, Oh no... 

“Well, Dawn informed me that the two of you were going out after we closed. So I ran out and bought you a shirt so you could at least have a clean shirt on.” 

Bog blinked. “You did what?” 

“I bought you a clean shirt,” she said slowly. “Oh, and some cologne. You don't wanna go out smelling like pizza do you?” Griselda smiled and Bog stopped what he was doing to wrap his arms around his tiny mother, lifting her off her feet and giving her a loud kiss on the cheek. “Thanks Mam!” 

Griselda laughed. “Put me down you big lummox!” 

* 

Marianne was in a panic. She had agreed to a date without even thinking about how she was going to look by the time she got off work! Granted working in a music store wasn't usually “dirty” work, but it could be dusty with cleaning, stacking, organizing and feeling just plain nasty by the end of the day. She didn't have enough time to run home and shower. She didn't have any fresh clothing with her. She was about ready to flip out when Plum murmured in her calm tone. 

“You know, my apartment is above this place right? If you want, you could use my shower and borrow some clothes.” 

Marianne had been picking up some vinyl records that had been shoved in with the CD's while Plum spoke. When the word shower came up Marianne's snapped her head around and she narrowed her eyes. “Can you read minds?” 

Plum grin. “No, but I can spot panic on your face and it doesn't take a psychic to realize what you were thinking about...especially after how excited you were about pizza boy asking you out.” 

“I am going to owe you so big!” Marianne grinned, which caused Plum to laugh. “Nah, you just owe me all the details once you get tall dark and pointy in bed.” 

Marianne blushed. “PLUM!” 

“Oh alright, alright...just let me how this date goes okay?” Plum smiled. 

“Sure thing.” Marianne flushed crimson, but it was a small price for letting her shower and borrow some clothing. 

* 

Once the music shop was closed, the two women rushed up the stairs. Marianne practically dived into the shower scrubbing herself until her skin was red and fresh. Plum sat her down and put make-up on Marianne's face and then helped her with her hair. 

Plum's style was vastly different than Marianne's, but after digging through Plum's several closets (she had two closets and two large, old wardrobes stuffed full of clothing) they eventually settled on a fit and flare black dress with huge purple flowers on it and a pair of over the knee socks with Marianne's combat boots. She looked simultaneously sexy and adorable. 

Plum stepped back. “Maybe I should close the shop and start working in clothing because DAMN I do good work.” 

Marianne blushed doing a little spin, which caused the skirt of the dress to flare out. 

“Not my usual style, but I like it.” 

“Pizza boy is going to die, Marianne. Simply die.” Plum giggled. 

* 

Bog had just finished the last pizza for the night. They had about forty-five minutes to go before closing, but they stopped taking special orders at eight and Bog usually stopped throwing dough whenever the light outside was out. 

Bog had just cleaned his area and was leaning over to close the shutters when he saw Marianne emerge from the closed record store. 

His mouth dropped open. She was wearing a dress and her legs were...mouthwatering. Bog couldn't move as he watched her. He jumped a foot when he felt a hand touch him on the back. 

“Hey Bog?” 

He jumped, spinning around. “Oh, hey Dawn.” 

She grinned at him. “You're mom says you should get ready. She's got your stuff in the back room.” 

He nodded. “Ah, thanks Dawn.” 

He hurried into the back room, nearly tripping over Brutus who didn't bother to move. 

Bog found his Mom in her office who motioned him toward the bathroom. “Your shirt is in there, some cologne and I went ahead and grabbed you some new jeans too.” 

Bog grabbed his mother in a bear hug. “Thanks again!” 

She laughed. “Go on with you. Make a good impression okay?” 

Bog didn't hear her as he dashed into the bathroom. The shirt she had bought him was a khaki colored button down shirt that reminded Bog of a shirt you would see the “adventure types” wearing on those explorer shows, but it was a quality shirt, soft and it fit him well. The jeans were a basic button-fly style and the cologne, thank goodness, was spicy but mild, something he might actually wear more than once. 

He got his hands wet and washed his face and neck, under his arms (before donning the shirt), sprayed himself, ran his damp hands through his hair and brushed his teeth. 

(Bog always kept a toothbrush at work). 

He took a deep breath and examined himself in the mirror. He frowned, for a moment letting his self doubt rise to the surface. Why was a beauty like Marianne going on a date with him? He looked at his profile, then at himself full on. No, even clean he wasn't much to look at...not that looks were everything. Bog closed his eyes and leaned forward with his hands on either side of the mirror. No, he had asked her out and she had said yes. He opened his eyes and smiled at himself. Remember, she said yes. 

* 

When Bog came out his mother gasped. “Oh sweetheart, look at you!!” She made him spin around then gushed again. “Oh my son!! You look just like your father!” 

“Now don't you worry about cleaning up—we have everything under control, you just go get your date.” 

Bog frowned. “You sure, Mam?” 

She gave him a hard shove, as hard as the diminutive woman could shove her tall son, anyway. “Go, she is waiting out in the dining area for you.” 

Bog took off at an almost jog, stopping himself just before he pushed the doors from the back open. 

He calmed himself with a steadying breath and stepped through only to see Marianne standing there looking around. She was a vision. 

He nervously walked over. “Are you ready?” 

Marianne turned and her breath stopped. She had seen him cleaned up, but this...She wasn't sure what it was, but he looked divine! Slender, sexy...and oh, she wasn't sure if she was going to be able to keep her hands off of him. 

“Yeah, I'm ready.” Marianne smiled. 

Bog held out his hand and Marianne wrapped hers around it as Bog walked with her toward the door. 

* 

Griselda, Dawn, Sunny, Pare and everyone else who was still there had been watching from the behind the space between the kitchen and the front counter. 

Someone in the back spoke up. “I'm taking bets on whether Bog gets laid tonight.” 

Dawn gasped in shock. Griselda snarled, “Hey, that's my son! I'm betting he does...” she pulled out a twenty. 

Soon bets were going back and forth on whether or not Bog would be coming home tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for my dear friend royal-flush-gang who is going through a rough time right now. I hope this gives you a little smile.


	7. I Gotta Feeling

Bog held the car door open for her hoping she would not notice how nervous he was...his damn hand was shaking and he felt jittery, his heart was racing, hands sweaty...slightly nauseous. Marianne blushed when he opened the door for her. It was sweetly polite she thought as she slipped into her seat. She felt like her cheeks were burning brightly enough that Bog had to see it. She was...excited! She couldn't deny how thrilled she was to spend time with him, just to two of them. She had been wanting this for so long that now they were having a “date”, the whole situation felt...unreal. 

As Bog came around and slipped into his seat, he realized he had no idea where to go, where he should take her...he had no plan! For a moment, time seemed to stretch out forever. He sat there with his hands on the wheel of the car, his knuckles turning white. Already he had screwed this up! 

“Ah...um...” Bog's mind turned quickly, trying to think of something. Suddenly he sputtered out the first idea to pop in his head. 

“There is a nice bar not too far from here. Would...ah, you like to grab a drink?” 

“That sounds great.” Marianne smiled, cursing at herself for being so nervous because to her, her voice sounded as if it squeaked. 

Bog swallowed. “Okay, well...yes that sounds good.” 

He turned the key in the ignition and they pulled away. 

* 

Bog put on some music; Guns-n-Roses “Sweet Child O Mine” started playing. Bog cringed and started to turn it off, but Marianne laid her hand on his. “Leave it, that's fine.” 

Bog nodded. “Oh, okay, great.” He smiled at her and Marianne's heart fluttered. God he is so sexy, she thought. She took a breath and returned his smile. 

Bog drove them down to the west side of town, turning down a few streets that Marianne didn't recognize until he turned to park in front of a little bar. 

Bog smiled. “Ah, this place is run by a friend of mine. We met not too long after my family first moved here. The place is called Big John's House of Marigolds. John, or Big John...which is what everyone calls him, had been a high school quarterback. Later went on to play professionally, but then retired to open this bar and restaurant type establishment named after his wife, Marigold.” 

Marianne smiled. “That's so sweet to name it after his wife.” 

Bog nodded. “Aye, they are a really nice couple, the kind that makes you want to get married...” As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Bog could have punched himself...that sounded so...desperate? Silly? He glanced sideways at Marianne to see what her reaction was, but if she found his phrasing uncomfortable she neither made mention of it nor did her expression convey discomfort. 

“Well, shall we go in?” he asked. 

Marianne nodded. “Yeah, it looks great.” 

Bog hurried around to open her door for her. 

* 

The place was fairly crowded when they arrived and a live band was playing some pleasant Celtic music that evening. They went inside and waited in line to be seated. The inside of the place was cozy, warm lighting, wood floors, round tables that held candles, with comfortable chairs; a place you could linger and talk. There was a bar that ran along one end of the restaurant with stools lining it and the soft music created an atmosphere that was calm and inviting. 

“This place is really nice,” Marianne said with a nod. “When you said bar, I was thinking a sports bar.” Marianne looked around with a smile. 

“Would you prefer that?” Bog suddenly looked anxious. 

“Oh no, this is wonderful.” She smiled at him reassuringly. 

She reached out and took his hand, which both made Bog jump, but also calmed him at the same time. Bog switched his hand around, threading his fingers through hers. 

They stared at each other when the guy behind them mumbled. “You guys can move up now.” 

Bog glanced over his shoulder and said, “Oh geez, sorry.” 

The woman with the guy laughed. “You two are so cute. I've never seen a couple so in love like you two! It's adorable! And don't ever apologize for being in love.” 

Bog and Marianne both blushed bright red, but it was Marianne who mumbled, “Thanks.” 

* 

Soon, a petite waitress with white blonde hair arrived and showed them to a table. They were seated at a small table for two; the waitress left them with a menu and a promise to return shortly. 

Marianne glanced at the list of meals and beverages with an eager smile. “So what would you recommend, Bog?” 

Bog glanced at the menu and then looked sideways at her. “Are you in the mood for real food or would you like dessert?” 

Marianne chewed her lip, then grinned. “Dessert.” 

Bog shared her grin nodding his head in agreement. “Well I would recommended the apple tart.” 

Marianne laughed. “How did you know I liked apples?” 

Bog shrugged. “You just seemed like you would like apples and maybe Dawn mentioned that you love apple pie.” Bog laughed and Marianne joined him. 

“Apple tart it is! What are you going to get?” 

As Bog's eyes wandered down the list, Marianne, her smile not dying down in the least, gazed at him dreamily. 

“I think I will order the Flourless Mexican Chocolate Torte.” He nodded confirming his order to himself. 

“What would you like to drink?” His eyes moved from the menu to her and for a moment Marianne couldn't breathe. He was so handsome sitting there in the bar's dim light, those blue eyes of his practically leaping from his face. Marianne knew she was swooning...it made her giggle. Swooning—her—but Bog was definitely swoon-worthy. 

“Ah...milk?” she answered. 

She thought, not for the first time, that Bog's smile was sweet; the crooked teeth, the fantastic lips... “Milk sounds good.” 

* 

While they waited, their conversation was mostly about work, laughing over difficult customers or just the simple and sometimes stressful day to day issues of working retail. Soon, their desserts were served. Marianne took a bite, the apple tart dripping with salted caramel and vanilla ice cream. The slightly tart apple, mixed with the creamy caramel and ice cream melted on her tongue. Marianne rolled her eyes in appreciation. 

Bog grinned watching her. “Should my pizza be jealous?” 

Marianne giggled around the bite in her mouth. “No, never, but this is damn good. Wanna bite?” 

“Sure.” Bog smiled with a nod and slightly lifted eyebrows. 

Marianne scooped up a generous serving and held it out. Bog leaned across the table with his mouth slightly open. Marianne almost dropped the bite on her fork staring at his mouth, those slight crooked teeth, the perfectly kissable lips, and oh goodness...his tongue! But then she quickly came back to herself and put the bite in his mouth. Though that was almost worse! Watching the way his lips came down around the fork had her wiggling in her seat. 

“Mm...that is good,” he agreed with a little nod. “Now you try a bite of mine.” Bog grinned swirling his fork in the raspberry coulis and Chantilly cream, holding it out to Marianne. He almost did the exact same thing as Marianne, his eyes glued to her mouth, his tongue brushing his teeth, his own mouth hanging slight open in complete adoration for her lips. As she took the bite, wrapping her own lips around his fork, the image sent warm ripples through his body. Marianne had to be the most beautiful woman on the planet.... 

“Oh wow, that is delicious!” She grinned. 

Bog had to adjust the way he was sitting and hope that things died down below his belt or he might not be able to stand up and walk out of here without a great deal of embarrassment. 

* 

They ate and spoke, completely enjoying themselves. Though neither one said it, they each thought that it was a perfect evening. They were both completely captivated with each other when someone cleared their throat. They both looked up to see a man standing there, blonde, good-looking... 

Marianne suddenly cursed. “Roland,” she said in the same tone as her curse. “What do you want?” 

He smiled, attempting to look charming. “I just thought I would come over and say hello Marianne.” He did his best to look hurt. He turned to Bog and put his hand out. 

“Hello, I'm Roland Knight.” 

Bog took his hand. “Bog King...I remember you were at my restaurant with Marianne a little while back.” 

Roland frowned in thought. “Oh that pizza place Marianne took me to. Yes, I remember.” Roland narrowed his eyes; clearly he remembered Bog. “It was alright, nothing I would recommend.” 

Bog's blue eyes seemed to flare with indignation, but it was nothing compared to Marianne's immediate anger. Her voice came out in a hiss. “Roland, first off you didn't even try the pizza. And second, step away right now. I'm on a date.” 

Roland smirked. “Oh so you finally got the pizza man here to go out with you? Or is this a pity date? Feel sorry for him Marianne? I mean, I understand...look at him.” Roland motioned at Bog with his hand in clear disgust. 

Bog looked like he had been slapped in the face. It was silly at his age to be self-conscious, but he was, always had been and while this guy seemed like a real prick, he was a good-looking prick. A good-looking prick that Marianne had gone out with... 

Marianne stood up and firmly slapped Roland across the face. 

“Enough! Roland, do I need to get a restraining order? And Bog here is the sexiest man I have every seen. And what makes him even better than you besides being gorgeous, he has the heart and soul to match his looks, unlike you...your personality and soul would make a hag gag. Now go.” 

She gave him a dismissive wave. 

Neither Bog nor Marianne were exactly sure how much the other patrons heard of their conversation, but it was clearly loud enough to get Marianne's little angry speech a round of applause. 

Roland scowled, flushing with embarrassment and scampered off. 

Marianne sighed. “I am so sorry about that...god, I am such an idiot.” 

Bog reached across the table and took her hand. “You...defended me. That was...never had anyone defend me like that before...” 

Marianne blushed rotating her hand to hold his. “I meant what I said.” Her cheeks blazed. 

Bog blushed too and whispered, “I have thought you were sexy from the moment I saw you and...Well, you are funny, nice.” He shrugged apologetically and then said, “God I sound lame, but I like you Marianne and I am looking forward to getting to know more about you.” 

At that moment, their waitress came over to their table with a grin on her lips. 

“Just wanted to let you two know that your desserts and drinks are on the house. Roland Knight has been a pain in our side for ages. He is always demanding, critical and well...just an asshole. The only reason the owners have put up with him is because of the power his reviews have online. Anyway...they wanted to thank you for ripping him like that. It was awesome.” 

Both Bog and Marianne started to protest, but the waitress put hers hand up. “No arguing.” She smiled and left. 

Marianne blushed harder if that were possible, but she started laughing. 

Bog started to laugh too, his hand still in hers, but then he lifted her hand and kissed the back of her knuckles. His lips were warm, soft and the amount of sexual energy that simple kiss had shocked Marianne. And that was just a kiss on her hand! 

* 

Later that evening, Bog walked with Marianne down to the pathway that ran along the river that flowed only a few blocks from the downtown area. There was a sidewalk that ran along the length of the river, where lights and benches sat designed to allow patrons of the restaurants to come down here and walk in the evenings. The breeze coming off the water was cool and combined with the evening air to make the breeze chilly. While they walked, Bog moved to wrap his arm around her shoulders tugging her gently against his side. Marianne wrapped her arm around his waist laying her head against him while they walked. 

They stopped at a bench and sat close together, their arms around one another. 

They were quiet for a while before Marianne elaborated on her relationship with Roland. “I was engaged to Roland once...eons ago.” 

Bog jerked in surprised. “To that guy? He's such an ass!” 

Marianne laughed. “Yeah...I know...but he was so good looking and he loved me. Well, I thought he loved me, but he didn't want me to be who I was...and he wanted to be with other women too. I actually caught him with someone the day of our wedding.” 

Bog growled. “I should go rip his bawbag right off.” 

Marianne giggled. “I'm assuming you mean his balls?” 

Bog blushed. “Yeah...sorry.” 

“Don't be. I would have let you.” She grinned up at him. 

They both laughed. 

Bog moved his arm and took her hand that rested on the bench between them and gently played with her fingers. Marianne pressed her teeth into her bottom lip glancing up to see him gazing at her hand as he stroked and caressed her fingers. His hands were large with long fingers that a pianist would envy. 

She slowly raised her head to look up at him only to find that Bog was watching her with those passionate blue eyes. His smile was soft and warm, just inviting her to kiss him. 

She felt pulled toward him, her eyes shifting from his incredible blue eyes to his beautifully shaped mouth. Her heart picked up speed, heat washing through her, stimulating every nerve ending until the way he was stroking her fingers turned from a tender gesture to pretty damn sexual. 

Bog stopped caressing her fingers to reach up and stroke the tips of his fingers along her jaw, slowly drawing her ever closer. 

Marianne closed her eyes waiting for the kiss. She could feel the warmth of his breath against her lips. He whispered softly. “May I kiss you Marianne?” 

She tired to control her voice, but her words still came out as a moan. “Oh yes, Bog.” 

Then he pressed his lips to hers. There was a saying...about a kiss that rocked your world, made the earth move...about hearing fireworks.. Well, when Bog's lips touched hers, Marianne was sure the world moved. The gentle opening of his lips, the hesitant flick of his tongue against her mouth had Marianne melting. She grabbed the sides of his jacket, balling the fabric in her fists while she leaned into his kiss. Bog's hand slid along her neck, a tender caress in counter to her grabbing of his jacket. His thumb stroked her chin as he deepened the kiss, his tongue caressed hers in gentle twirls that danced with her tongue. She moaned softly leaning toward him and scooting herself as close to him as she could. Bog dropped his hand, wrapping his arm around her. Marianne decided that she just wasn't close enough. She got up, surprising Bog as she turned and straddled his lap. To the shocked look in Bog's eyes, Marianne wrinkled her nose. “I'm cold and you are very warm.” 

Bog laughed. “Canna argue with a lady.” With their inhibitions dropping away in the heat of the moment, he wrapped his arms around her and tugged her close capturing her lips in yet another passionate kiss. Marianne's arms went around his neck, her mouth devouring his tongue. She had never wanted anyone as much as she wanted Bog right now, all those weeks of daydreaming about him, watching him, thinking about him and now she was straddling his lap, practically attacking him. 

Bog ran his hands down her back to her rear, cupping her perfect behind with his hands pressing her hips against him, feeling the heat of her body burning through all their layers of clothing. 

She pressed against him, her hands moving to run through his hair. His hands squeezed her rear causing Marianne to rise up on her knees deepening the kiss further, letting their passions completely take over. 

Finally they both broke the kiss as it threatened to overpower them both right there. 

Bog was panting. He laid his forehead against her collar, taking several deep breaths. Marianne was breathing just as deeply when she whispered words to him that made his heart race even faster. 

“Wanna go back to my place for some coffee?”


	8. The Beginning of Something Special

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is sexually explicit so if you don't want to read this just skip over it.

Bog's hands were sweaty when he drove up and parked by Marianne's place. He glanced sideways at her. She looked nervous too, but she turned giving him a bright smile. 

“Ready?” 

Bog swallowed and nodded as he pulled the keys out of the ignition. He got out of the car, shoving the keys into the front pocket of his jeans. He was a little turned on from the kissing, but the idea of having Marianne alone, in her place was making him...well, his damn pants were uncomfortable and he was embarrassed. 

When they arrived at her place, Marianne's heart was beating so hard in her chest that she was sure that Bog could hear it! But since Bog didn't stare at her like she was weird...she guessed it was only she who could hear the hard thump of her heart in her ears. 

Getting her apartment keys out of her purse and into the lock on the door proved to be something of a challenge since she was more nervous than she thought. Her fingers kept brushing over them and her purse suddenly seemed like a deep dark pit that was hiding her keys from her! She glanced up at Bog giving him a nervous smile, which he returned with his own jittery grin. Finally she had gotten a hold of them and rammed the keys a little too hard into the lock. 

Then she giggled like an idiot as she muttered, “Sorry...” 

Bog blushed. “No problem.” 

Marianne had never invited a man back to her apartment before...even with Roland, it had always been his place—now she knew it was because he liked to be the one in control. Marianne shook her head. Oh no...don't think about Roland right now, you stupid girl, she mentally grumbled to herself. 

Now, here she was bringing the guy she had been crushing on for months over on a first date! She wasn't sure what she wanted to happen...okay that was a complete lie. She knew exactly what she wanted, she just hoped he wanted it too. But her sincerest hope was that she didn't ruin this...this thing with Bog...it would crush her. 

Bog was terrified. He wanted her...had wanted her for months, but he wanted...a lot more with her. God, the thought to himself, please, please don't be reading her wrong you idiot. 

* 

After she finally got the door opened, Marianne held the door aside for him. Bog walked in feeling even more nervous, if that were possible. He hadn't been with a woman in several years. And now here he was in the apartment of the one woman in all the world he wanted to be with. He wasn't sure what he should do. He couldn't even remember if he had a condom on him...maybe he was reading too much into this. Yeah, he had to be..it was just coffee. 

Marianne flipped on the lights on. Her apartment was warm and comfortable. There were a couple of blankets thrown over the back of a comfortable beige couch, along with a set of plush looking mocha colored chairs. Her coffee table had several large books on it; the one on the top immediately caught Bog's attention...it was on the history of swords. He grinned. Like he needed more to make him like her. 

Marianne dropped her purse onto the kitchen table taking off her jacket and tossing it over a chair at the table. “Make yourself comfortable and I'll put the coffee on.” 

Bog nodded. “Thanks.” 

He sat down on the couch after removing his jacket and placing it along the back of one of the dining room chairs. He ran his hands on his jean covered thighs nervously. 

While she was in the kitchen he leaned over and picked up the book to distract himself. He was flipping through it when Marianne came back into the living room and flopped down beside him. She smiled. “You like swords?” 

Bog snorted. “Who doesn't?” 

Marianne laughed and leaned against his shoulder pointing at the page he had open. “My favorites are the long swords and rapiers.” 

Bog nodded. “Me too actually.” 

Marianne looked up, her shoulder pressed against his shoulder. Bog set the book down staring into her brown eyes...he gently reached over, his long fingers caressing down her jaw, the coffee completely forgotten. Bog leaned in toward her seductive mouth, brushing his lips against hers feeling the sweet softness of her mouth, the warm exhale of her breath. Every tiny movement, everything she did was turning him on. 

Marianne made the softest whisper of a moan. She shifted position turning more into Bog's kiss, her arm going around his waist, his positively fantastic waist she thought to herself. Bog placed his hand on her thigh that she laid across his lap. He squeezed ever so slightly, but that pressure sent it directly to her groin. She had never ached this badly in all her life! 

Bog moved his lips along hers, his tongue sliding to caress her tongue. He groaned softly, sounding like a dying man. He needed to feel more of her against him, which was why Bog tugged her closer. Bog felt that if Marianne wasn't on his lap, he was going to die of want. 

Marianne shifted onto his lap because her animal brain had been thinking the exact same thing—she needed to get closer. With a little bit of moving around, Marianne had herself straddling her pizza man. This new position allowed her full access to his chest, mouth, and neck. With a grin, she glided her hands along his neck, her fingers moving up into his thick hair, fingers wrapping around locks of his dark hair and gently tugging. She leaned his head back, Bog's long neck exposed to her. God he looked so sexy, the way his Adam's apple bobbed when he swallowed. She felt like a vampire the way she swooped in, her mouth eagerly moving to his throat, the fingers in his hair holding his head back. 

She dragged her teeth along his tender throat causing Bog to moan. He had also hoped that Marianne was a bit...wild. She looked rebellious and...fabulous, fighting against the norm. And now with her on his lap dragging her tongue down his throat causing his whole body, and particularly his groin to ache...she was more and better than he had ever imagined! 

From her position on his lap, Marianne could feel how turned on he was, his bound erection pushing against his jeans, trapped by layers of fabric. She pressed herself down on him intentionally, feeling the heat coming from him, manifesting between her legs, which only made the warmth in her groin intensify. She didn't mean to start rubbing, she really didn't! But as she dragged her tongue down his throat, her hips seemed to have a mind of their own. 

Finally, the guy she had been watching, wanting for months now was here in her place, on her couch and she was getting to lick his throat like she had imagined so many times in her head. And it was fantastic! He was everything she had ever hoped. Well...until she got a good look at what he was keeping in his jeans, but from the feel of it...yes, everything she had ever wanted! Funny, attractive, sweet, talented, good-looking...knew how to kiss!! She felt herself teetering on the edge with love down below, its arms opened wide...would she fall? 

Bog was trying his best not make needy sounds, but she was making it damn difficult!! The feel of her tongue, the way she kept moving her hips! He felt like crying! Not only did all of this teasing feel good, but thought again this was better than anything he had ever imagined with her. 

His hands moved up her back, under her shirt, feeling the softness of her skin, satin. Her skin was softer than he thought possible. 

Marianne ran her hands down his chest, then gently, over his stomach until she found the end of his shirt and tugged the shirt up. Her hands needed to touch his stomach...caressing that line of skin. She had been daydreaming about doing this for ages...every time he threw pizza dough and his shirt rode up, exposing that bit of skin between his shirt and jeans..the seductive line of hair, just dark enough to be visible then disappear into his jeans. God she wanted to bite him! Her fingers stroked over his stomach again which earned her a moan from Bog, the sound of which sent shivers up her spine. 

She tugged his shirt up higher, her hands gliding up from his stomach to his chest. His skin was soft and she could feel the sprinkle of hair across his chest, just enough to be sexy, but not too much by her standards. Throwing pizza everyday was very good for his body...mentally she giggled at herself. 

Her kisses became more urgent. Bog wasn't sure what to do, he knew what he wanted to do, but he didn't want to rush her, didn't want to...Marianne tugged his shirt up higher still, until Bog held his arms up letting her pull his shirt off of him. Marianne sat back just a little to gaze at him without his shirt...she had imagined him without his shirt countless times and the reality was so much better. 

Bog ran his hands up Marianne's sides feeling the way her body curved from her slim waist up to her breasts. His hands stopped moving under her shirt, resting just under her breasts. He really, really wanted to touch more of her, but he would not make a move without explicit permission from Marianne. He didn't want to make any wrong moves where she was concerned. He cared too much. He liked her...more than liked, he knew he was hovering closer to love. He adored everything about her, not just how beautiful she was, but that fiery determination he had discovered, her sharp tongue, smart and sexy...he wanted to know more! Needed more, not just physically, but...yeah...he was in love. He would have to admit it to himself sooner or later. 

* 

Marianne stared at him for a moment and Bog looked back, his blue eyes seemed to glow softly with passion and desire. She figured her eyes had to be doing the same thing because she wanted him, wanted to feel his hands all over her. So without hesitation, Marianne pulled her own shirt off. Bog sucked in his breath; her perfect breasts were held within a purple lacy bra...all the times he had imagined what she might wear...his imagination had failed him...she was a goddess! 

Marianne reached forward, sliding her hands along his bare shoulders, feeling the muscle under the soft skin and caressed his neck, her fingers tracing his jaw line, feeling the slight stubble, and up into his silky soft hair. 

Bog snaked his hands down to her hips, gazing up into her brown eyes. They started kissing again, Bog shifted position to lie down on the couch taking Marianne with him. 

She stretched out on top of him. Where her skin touched his, Bog felt....he couldn't think of a word that would do justice to how her satiny skin felt against his. His fingers trailed up her spine, gliding over the hooks of her bra. He didn't try to unhook them, he simply ran the tips of his fingers along the skin on either side of her bra strap, giving Marianne ample time to tell him to stop. 

When she continued to kiss him passionately, her tongue tracing his teeth for a moment, Bog groaned and unhooked her bra. Marianne hissed with pleasure when her bra snapped open in the back. It wasn't just the familiar relief of having her bra off, but Bog's long fingers caressed the skin where her bra had been. His touch sent pools of heat through her body, hardening her nipples, making her sex burn. Then he reached up to her shoulders pulling her bra's straps down with his fingers leaving trails of heat with his fingertips, her breasts begging for him to touch her...NOW! 

She nibbled at his jaw and chin while she lifted one arm, then the next, sliding them out of the bra straps. Bog hooked a finger into the strap and smoothly pulled her bra out from between them, the slight rough texture of her bra caressed her hardened nipples making Marianne groan and arch her back, pressing her breasts against his bare chest. 

Bog could have died right then and would have died happy. But when she shifted her position a little allowing Bog to cup one of her breasts, bending his head down to flick his tongue over the nipple, he was sure he would die. His body tightened in response to her moan and the feel of her hard nipple against his tongue. 

Marianne moaned again while Bog focused his attention from one nipple to the other. Her grinding against him became more insistent. Oh, she was going to come if she kept up this friction between them going. But his tongue, the way he was sucking on her nipples...his thumb rolling over the other nipple... he was driving her crazy! 

She was grinding hard against him, to the point that Bog shuddered. He was going to come, oh hell! “Marianne...stop...please?” 

She was panting heavily—she was close... 

Bog smiled up at her, reaching to stroke his fingers through her hair. 

“Are you sure you want to do this? I don't—I mean...” Bog swallowed. “I'm not—I don't do one night stands. I...I'm invested in this...what this could be. And I—I want more. I want...this.” 

Marianne smiled at him leaning into his hand that cradled her cheek. 

“Oh Bog...” She stroked her fingers down his cheek. “I want you,” she affirmed. “Not just this right now. I want all of this...” She smiled. “Wanna be my boyfriend?” 

Bog started laughing. “Boyfriend? I would love to your boyfriend Marianne.” 

Marianne leaned down brushing her lips against his. “Then make love to me Bog King and I will give you my class ring so everyone knows you're mine.” 

They both laughed between kisses. 

“Wanna stay here or would you like to show me your bedroom?” Bog purred. 

“Mmm....why don't I show you my bed?” Marianne giggled in response. 

Bog surprised her when hopped up off the couch, grabbing her up and tossing her over his shoulder. “Which way?” 

Marianne laughed. “That way!” She twisted around and pointed. 

Bog carried her down a short hall turning to the right and into a darkened bedroom. He didn't bother with trying to find the light switch, heading straight for the darkened shape that had to be the bed in the middle of the small room where he placed her down then immediately crawled on top of her. 

Marianne laughed wrapping her arms around his neck, tugging him down to kiss him again, her laughter mixing with his own chuckles between their kisses. 

Bog dragged his lips from hers to begin to explore the slopes and planes of her neck. Marianne rolled her eyes closed, smiling. She felt the warm, slight rough texture of his hand moving down her torso, stopping at her pants, then sliding under the material, snaking slowly over her panties only to stop, his large hand cupping her sex while his mouth resumed working over her breasts, his tongue drawing damp circles around each nipple. 

For only a moment her mind wandered. Did she still have those condoms she bought a few months ago? The ones she had bought on a dare from Plum...it had been a silly dare. Plum had told her that a young healthy woman should buy her own condoms...just in case. Marianne had been all prudish about the idea until Plum had dared her. Marianne groaned, Bog's fingers pressed down on her sex, the heat of them seeping through the flimsy material of her panties to burn against her groin. Oh God, please say I didn't throw them out! 

Bog could feel how damp she was, the material of her panties doing nothing to prevent him from feeling her. He wanted to rub, to touch, to slide his fingers inside her, but he kept his attentions where they were, his fingers moving slightly, applying pressure while he sucked on her nipples, just enjoying the sweet, erotic sounds Marianne was making; the way her body responded to his touch. She was beautiful, the way her body rolled when he pressed down or the gasps of pleasure she made when he held a nipple between his lips. Please let that lone condom still be in his wallet! He had stuck it there a long time ago for no real reason...except maybe to convince himself he hadn't given up, which he had. But right now...please say I didn't take it out! Please, oh please! He thought to himself while his fingers pressed against her. 

Marianne wiggled. Oh, she needed to feel his fingers, now!! Bog grunted when she moved, rubbing herself against his touch. Okay, he thought. That was pretty clear. 

Bog removed his fingers which caused Marianne to whimper, her bottom lip coming out in a delicate, cute pout which made his heart tighten a little. She was beautiful and adorable! 

Bog's voice was husky with passion. “Let me see about removing those pants...” 

He shifted his position, getting up while at the same time grabbing her pants. Marianne lifted her hips off the bed allowing Bog to pulled them off leaving her in her light purple panties. 

Bog's heart sped up just looking at her. She was the sexiest damn woman! 

She laid back on the bed grinning, her hands over her head. “Hey...” 

Bog growled. “Hey....” Then he lost his sexy purr. “Ah, can you give me a minute?” 

Marianne smiled. “Sure, ah,” she giggled. “Actually give me a minute too.” Marianne hopped up running to the tiny bathroom that was part of her bedroom (there was a large bathroom out in the hall). 

Bog watched her go, his erection pressing against his jeans, protesting its confinement. While she was busy Bog yanked his wallet out looking for the condom. 

* 

Inside the bathroom, trying to avoid making a lot of noise, Marianne searched for the condoms she had bought. They just had to be in here somewhere! 

Bog pulled the condom out of his wallet, a huge grin on his face. “Eureka!” 

Marianne searched in a basket drawer in the rear of her bathroom closet until she came up with a huge smile on her face holding an unopened box of condoms. Yes!! 

She came out of the bathroom holding the box just as Bog held up the condom he found in his wallet. At the same time they both said, grinning. “Found it!” 

They stared at each other and started laughing all over again. 

Marianne tossed the box of condoms at Bog who caught them out of the air, then she sashayed her way back over to the bed, an erotic, teasing smile dancing along her lips. 

Bog stared. He had fantasized about this moment so many times...so many...and now here she was. If I am dreaming please don't let me ever wake up, he thought to himself. 

Marianne crawled back onto the bed, reached out to take the box of condoms, and placed them on the bedside table. They were both kneeling, facing each other. She reached out to slip her fingers under the waistband of his jeans and yanked him close, her eyes never leaving his. She pressed her teeth into her bottom lip as she started to unbutton his jeans. 

Bog was breathing heavily watching her. Once she had the buttons open, she pulled the material back. He groaned. He was hard, quivering, though his underwear still held him in place; Marianne looked up into his blue eyes, running her hand against his erection which felt hot through the material of his underwear. She squeezed slightly causing Bog to groan again. 

Marianne grinned. “Oh Bog...” 

Marianne nearly purred. He was hard, thick and long. Oh gosh, she thought to herself, much, much better than she imagined! 

Bog's back arched while Marianne continued to rub up and down, squeezing. “Aahhh, Marianne...” 

She ran her fingers back to the waistband of his underwear and started to pull them down releasing his erection. Marianne hissed in pleasure when she saw him...all of him. 

Bog reached for her, his hand cupping the back of her head pulling her to him, his mouth covering hers hungrily. Marianne reached out, grabbing his now bare rear and squeezed, tugging his hips against hers, feeling the warmth of his erection against her stomach. 

Bog pulled away from her mouth just enough to whisper. “Let me get these off...” 

It was a bit awkward as Bog's pants were down around the middle of his thighs, but with a little of maneuvering he had them off while Marianne shimmied out of her panties. 

Now that they were both naked Marianne pulled the comforter and sheets back crawling into the bed. She smiled at him and patted the other side of the bed, her eyes dancing with passion and humor. 

Bog grinned crawling into the bed beside her. 

“You are beautiful,” Bog said with feeling. 

Marianne grinned. “Come here pizza boy.” 

With their naked bodies pressed up against each other, their kissing took on a fever-pitch. One of Bog's hands slid down to cup her sex again, but without the fabric of her panties between them, it was a whole different experience. Marianne gasped, arching her hips into his touch. Bog nipped at her lips, his fingers probing gently, stroking, then entering, causing Marianne to cry out and her orgasm hit her like a tidal wave. She had never, never had an orgasm like this...she was gasping for breath. 

“Ooohh!!! BOG!!” 

He continued to touch her, stroking her gently and groaning her name. “Marianne...my Marianne...” his fingers were gentle, but insistent, drawing out her orgasm until she was nearly whimpering. 

She grabbed his head, her fingers firmly tangling in his hair, kissing and biting his lips desperately. Bog pulled away just long enough to fumble behind him for the condoms. She was breathing heavily watching him rip the package open and slip the condom on, her thoughts dominated by her need for him. 

Then he rolled on top of her. 

“Marianne...” he whispered her name, holding himself over her on his hands. “I want you...I've always wanted you.” 

Marianne smiled up at him, tracing the muscles of his arms before stroking his face. “Oh Bog...” 

He reached down between them to slowly guide himself into her warm, wet core. Together they groaned, their bodies becoming one. Bog held himself, buried within her, unable to move at first. He knew one thrust would be all it would take, but he didn't want this to end that quickly. Marianne was squeezing him, her body rippling with pleasure to feel his erection buried within her. She was desperate for him to move, but she waited, her inner muscles convulsing with need. 

Bog's breath was shaky as he held back, waiting until he could trust himself to move, though her inner muscles and the convulsing of her fingers on his shoulders, the very slight movements of her hips were making it nearly impossible. 

After a few more seconds of them holding, unmoving, Bog finally felt that he could start to thrust. He started to move slowly, taking his time, in and out. Marianne groaned wrapping her legs around his waist. They kissed while he moved, making slow deliberate thrusts. 

“Oh Bog, faster! Faster please!” She dug her fingers into his shoulders arching into his thrusting hips her lips moving against his. 

Bog furrowed his brow. “Are you sure?” 

Breathlessly Marianne nodded. “Yes, yes!” 

Bog picked up his pace, moving faster, thrusting harder until he lost all control. Marianne arched, her whole upper body jerking with his hard thrusts. They both started panting together. Marianne cried out. “BOG!” 

She climaxed, this orgasm better than the first. She kept groaning as Bog thrust hard and fast until he nearly roared. “MARIANNE!!!” 

He pressed his mouth against hers, their kisses breathless until Bog began to slow his thrusts, easing down, the heat burning down to a low soft burn. 

They held each other, Bog's face against her neck. Marianne leaned her cheek against his, her eyes closed, a gentle, satisfied smile on her lips. 

Bog gradually pulled himself away from her, rolling onto his back with a groan. “Wow...” 

Marianne giggled curling up against his side. “That was fantastic...” 

Bog grinned. “Really? I was...worried. It was, uh, a bit quick,” he said sheepishly. 

Marianne thumped him on the chest lightly. “Couldn't you tell how much I enjoyed it?” 

Bog shrugged. “I hoped...” 

“Has it been a long time?” she asked with her perfect eyebrows raised slightly. 

He nodded. “Years,” he explained simply. 

She opened her eyes in surprise. This wonderful, hot, sexy man had not been with anyone in years? Their loss and her gain! “That explains it,” she said with a nod. “But...” 

Marianne started to tickle his side. “It was better than fantastic! It was amazing!” 

Bog gasped and pulled away from her. “AHH!! Okay, okay you win!” 

They were both laughing when he sat up. “Let me clean up and I'll be right back.” 

Marianne lay on her side watching him walk naked to her bathroom. He had a great backside. She sighed happily. 

Hopefully this was the start of something special. 

Bog came back into the bedroom and stopped for a moment. “Did you put coffee on?” 

For a moment his question didn't register as she stared at his nakedness. Oh...she wanted him again, but then Marianne started to laugh. Bog frowned, then grinned coming over and slipped into the bed with her, wrapping his arms around her, the two of them laughing together.


	9. How Many Stars?

Bog had stumbled out of Marianne's place reluctantly. He was already running late and he needed to get home, shower and change. But morning sex with her had been even better than all the times last night. That lazy sleep-hazed love-making...He grinned shutting her door quietly before he rushed to his car. 

He drove home quickly and dashed into his place, stripping his clothes off as he stumbled to the bathroom to jump in the shower. He had never taken a shower so fast in his life. 

He ran out of his place, his jeans still unbuttoned, his shoes in one hand as he struggled to pull a t-shirt on over his damp hair. He tossed the shoes into the car once he had his shirt on, throwing himself into the driver's seat and raced to work. 

* 

Bog parked behind the restaurant in his usual spot. Before he stepped out of his car, he rubbed his sleep deprived eyes, wishing he had thought to grab some coffee through a drive-thru on the way here, but he had been late already; he didn't want to add any additional time if he could help it. 

Bog rubbed his eyes again reaching up to tilt the rear view down and look at his bloodshot eyes. Sleep was not something he had a lot of last night...he had spent the entirety of last night making a full exploration of Marianne's body and learning a few new...positions. He grinned stupidly at the memory. Her soft warm body, the shuddering moans when she climaxed...the way she arched when he touched her...he shivered with pleasure at the thought of Marianne, sleepy, her hair a mess, naked, smiling that sleepy smile at him as he looked down at her. 

Bog turned for a minute to say something to his dog just before he remembered that he didn't have Brutus with him this morning. Brutus had gone home with his mother last night (after Bog had called to say he wouldn't be able to stop by and pick him up). So his mother would be bringing Brutus in with her this afternoon. He glanced at his wristwatch; she would be here any time now. 

God! He was running really late!At this rate he would have to bust his ass to get ready on time for the lunch crowd. Bog glanced down at his wristwatch again. Shoot...well over an hour late! He looked up at that moment to see Dawn, dressed in a baby blue sundress with a little white sweater shrug on, standing in front of his car. She was standing there, her arms folded over her chest, tapping her foot, looking straight at him with her little nose wrinkled, but she didn't look annoyed. If anything, she looked amused. 

Bog felt a blush race up his neck to burn the tip of his ears. His mind was racing. Did she know? He frowned. How could she not know I spent the night with her sister!? Should I say something? No, no, no don't. Stupid idea...act natural. 

Bog smiled knowing as he did so it was a smile that looked guilty as hell. 

He knew he had to get out of the car. He couldn't sit there all day. With a deep breath, Bog pushed the car door open, turning to get out of the car, but he moved too fast and hit his head on the door frame. “Shit!” he yelped grabbing his forehead. 

Dawn started giggling. “Have a good time last night?” 

Bog blushed. “Wonderful...I mean.. Yes, yes I...we...did.” 

He grimaced. He might as well say it out loud. 

“I had sex with your older sister last night and it was incredible!!!” 

Instead, he blushed a deeper shade of red if that were possible. 

Dawn's giggles continued, her cheeks bright red as well. But instead of asking any awkward questions or making any cringe worthy comments (which Bog was sure his mother would have ready for teasing him with as soon as she arrived) Dawn simply giggled again. 

“Open the door and let's get ready for work.” 

* 

Marianne rushed out of her apartment fumbling with her keys, purse and hopping on one foot to get her ballet flats on her feet. Bog had left a couple of hours ago, after another round of mind-blowing sex and she had passed out afterward. That was the only way she could describe the sex: mind-blowing. She had felt so relaxed, loose limbed...happy. He had snuggled with her for a while, both of them drifting off when Bog had suddenly sat up straight yelping, “I'm late!” 

She had watched him sleepily rushing around, grabbing his clothes and fumbling to get dressed. Watching him moving around naked had been a whole new pleasure. He was so sexy, beautiful and gazing at that naked body of his was fantastic. But then he was hurrying out, giving her a kiss and asking her if she wanted to go out with him tonight or come over to his place? She had answered with a sleepy affirmative and gone back to sleep. Now she was running late to work too! But she was grinning ear to ear. It had so been worth it! 

* 

When Marianne arrived at the record store, Plum, dressed in pair of bright blue harem pants with elephants printed all over them matched with a white peasant top, barefoot, her hair done up in a messy topknot, leaned on the counter looking at a magazine. A stick of incense burning beside her. She glanced up at Marianne with a smirk on her lips. 

“Hey,” she said simply, going back to her magazine. 

Marianne narrowed her eyes waiting...but nothing happened. No remarks about her tardiness or the fact that she was here without her makeup on...or that her dark navy colored leggings didn't match her bright, almost neon pink top (Marianne had just grabbed the first thing her hands had found in the closet without really looking). Marianne walked back behind the counter heading to the back room to store her purse, her eyes on Plum, but still, Plum said nothing. 

Marianne narrowed her eyes staring at the back of Plum's head when she returned from the back. Plum continued to flip through her magazine looking serene. Marianne glanced around the store, there were only a few customers. She walked over and leaned on the counter next to Plum waiting... 

After a couple of more minutes of silence Marianne finally groaned. “Nothing? Not one question or snarky remark about my being late?” 

Plum smiled not looking at Marianne, just flipping the magazine pages. “Oh I figured someone got some last night. Didn't you?” 

Marianne didn't say anything at first, then burst into giggles. “Yeah!” 

Plum turned grinning. “Tell all. Leave nothing out. Was he as good as he looks?” 

Marianne groaned, grinning like a cat. “Oh he was better! Way, way better!” 

* 

Bog had just finished getting his counter ready for the day when he heard his mother enter through the back door, accompanied by the happy barks of Brutus who appeared a moment later dashing toward Bog. Bog dropped to his knees and rubbed his dog's ears. 

“Hey boy! You have fun with Mom last night?” 

Griselda followed a moment later grinning from ear to ear. “Brutus was as good as gold. So, how did the date go?” 

Bog buried his face against Brutus' scruff. “Yeah, ah...it was fine.” 

Griselda leaned her hip against the counter giving her son a “look.” 

“Fine? That's all? Fine kept you out all night?” 

Bog stood up, giving Brutus a pat on the head before heading over to the sink to wash his hands. Bog focused his attention on his hands when he spoke because he knew he had to be blushing. 

“Okay, well, better than fine.” 

Griselda glanced over at Dawn who was grinning and mouthed pointing at Bog's back. “He was late.” 

Griselda raised her eyebrows before she stepped closer to her son, smiling. “So, you and Marianne?” 

Bog blushed glancing sideways at his mother. “Mom!” 

His mother shrugged. “What? I'm old, not dead, or stupid.” 

Bog blushed deeper. 

“I don't want details son. Just...happy?” she asked softly. 

Bog nodded and sighed almost dreamily. “It was...perfect.” 

Griselda gave him a tight hug from the side. 

She whispered in his ear, “I'm so happy for you honey.” 

He ducked his head smiling as his mother patted his back, giving him a gentle shove to his work station. 

When she walked past Dawn, she winked causing Dawn to giggle. 

* 

That afternoon, Marianne came over for lunch as usual, though the spring in her step was a little more obvious. Instead of placing her order and eating at the table as usual, when Bog saw her, he motioned her to come into the back with him. Marianne stood there for a moment staring at him as he made wide arm gestures at her until she was laughing. 

Dawn was at the register when she noticed the way her sister was staring over her shoulder and laughing. Dawn turned around to see Bog motioning with his head at her older sister. Dawn started laughing. 

“Marianne you better get back there before Bog hurts himself.” 

Marianne blushed nodding. “But he looks so cute.” 

Dawn let out a low groan. “Oh my God, you got it bad.” She lifted the divide in the counter and motioned her sister through. 

When Marianne slipped behind the counter, Bog grabbed her hand and pulled her back away from the window slipping behind some of the shelves that held bags of flour and salt, past the ovens and into a supply closet. 

Marianne laughed. “What are you doing?” 

Bog grinned running his hands along her waist, his thumbs sneaking under her top to stroke her sides. “I want to steal a kiss.” 

Marianne leaned into him, draping her arms around his shoulders grinning, her eyes bright. 

“Oh you did, did you?” 

Bog rubbed his nose against hers. “You have no idea how many times I've wanted to drag you to this closet. I would see you walking across the street, cleaning the window...and all I could think about was getting you alone.” 

Marianne laughed. “You perv!” 

He chuckled causing Marianne's heart to twist and flip in her chest. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed him deeply, her tongue immediately sliding against his lips to be met by his tongue. He held her close, pressed her lithe body against him, his tongue exploring her mouth passionately. Marianne twisted around in order to shove him against a wall, her hands moving desperately to snake under his shirt, needing to feel his skin under her hands. 

Oh, if they had time she would take him right here, right now! Her hands ran under his shirt feeling the planes of his stomach. She could feel the pressure of his erection against his jeans which only made her want to rub against him. 

Bog groaned. It felt so good to have her in his arms, to feel her, smell her, taste her. But damn if she wasn't making him hard with the way she was rubbing herself against him. He might not be able to get back to work! 

Bog slid his hands down the back of her leggings, feeling the silky skin of her rear, remembering the way he had grasped her backside while she rode on top of him. 

They were both panting, grinding and biting in desperation for each other when there was a knock at the door. 

“Hey, ah Bog, we kind of need you to throw some more dough.” It was Dawn's voice. 

“Oh and Marianne, Plum called and asked if you could bring her a personal pizza back with you.” 

Marianne swallowed looking up into Bog's steamy blue eyes. She didn't break eye contact with him when she spoke. “Okay Dawn, tell her I will.” 

“Okay sis!” 

“I'll be right out,” Bog answered. They could both hear Dawn giggling. “Okay Bog.” 

Bog gazed lovingly down at Marianne bringing the tips of his fingers down to brush along her jaw. 

“I could make you dinner tonight.” 

She frowned. “You don't want to cook more pizza after getting off of work do you?” 

Bog laughed. “You know I can do more than make pizza right?” 

Marianne gave him a wicked smile. “Oh, I know you can.” 

Bog flushed bright red which had Marianne laughing. He was so adorable, blushing after the night they had spent together. 

Bog gently stroked her jaw again. “You could come over tonight. I could cook us dinner, watch a movie...” He pressed his lips together nervously. “You, you could spend the night...” 

Marianne smiled. “I would love to Bog.” 

He grinned cupping her face, gently brushing her lips with his, “I'll pick you up around eleven this evening. I'll try to get out earlier if I can though.” 

She ran her hands along his broad shoulders. “I'll be ready whenever you get off.” 

* 

Bog was back to throwing pizza with a smile on his face. Marianne had headed back to work taking Plum her lunch. Nothing, absolutely nothing could wreck his mood today. He was finally with the woman of his dreams. He wasn't sure how serious they were, but he couldn't help the hope that bubbled up in his chest. He had never felt this way before...Marianne was special. He was hesitant to announce he was in love with her. But...he was... 

* 

Back at work, Marianne watched him; whatever music Bog was listening to while he worked had the man really working his hips. She sighed happily leaning against the picture window frame watching him. He was throwing his arms up, hips weaving...that exposed part of his stomach showing...that part of him she had been licking and biting just last night. Her whole body ached as she watched him, but when he did a spin, catching the pizza dough out of the air, it was the smile on his face that had Marianne wanting to swoon. 

She was so distracted that she didn't notice Plum walking over. The older woman put her arm around Marianne's waist which caused the young woman to jump a little. Plum laughed. 

“He is quite the catch.” 

Marianne blushed. “Yeah, he is.” 

“So—you in love?” Plum asked casually. “You never really said earlier.” 

Marianne pressed her teeth into her bottom lip, watching Bog do another spin. 

“The sex was...mind-blowing and afterward. God Plum, he is so sweet, tender...I...I...” Marianne wrapped her arms around herself. 

Plum frowned. “Marianne. Don't let your past experience color this one. Bog isn't Roland. Not even close. If you're in love, it's okay.” 

“What if I'm wrong again?” Marianne glanced at Plum, her expression torn between wanting to be happy and cautious. 

Plum turned her around to face her and put her hands on Marianne's shoulders. “Don't worry about what might happen. When you find happiness, you grab it with both hands and you hold on tight. Bog makes you happy. Don't worry about what might happen, just hold on.” 

Marianne smiled with a soft sigh. “You're right. He isn't Roland.” 

“No, he definitely isn't.” Plum pulled her close to hug her tightly. 

* 

Griselda watched her son. It was evening and they were approaching closing time. It was clear he was distracted and in a hurry. She smiled, deciding to send him off early again. She was not going to let anything jeopardize this budding relationship. 

“Bog, honey, you can go, we got this.” His mother had come over and laid a hand on his arm. 

“I can't Mom, I left early last night.” Bog put the last pizza of the night in the oven. 

Griselda sighed. “Sweetie, I promise I won't let this become a habit, but one more early night for you isn't going to hurt the rest of us. I promise.” 

Bog worried at his lip in thought. “I don't know...” 

“Go. Mother's orders. You can stay the whole time tomorrow alright?” She gave him a light shove. 

Bog laughed. “Alright, thanks Mom.” 

She shrugged. “That's what moms are for.” 

Bog gave his mother a loud kiss on the cheek before he took his apron off and whistled at Brutus. “Come on boy, let's go get Marianne.” 

* 

Marianne had hurried home. She wanted time to pack an overnight bag, shower, and change clothes. 

“The way I'm acting you would think I was going on vacation some place exotic,” Marianne muttered to herself, but she couldn't deny that spending the evening with Bog...sleeping over..she was excited. Not just because of the sex, which the more practice they had with each other... Marianne giggled knowing that the sex was only going to get better and better...which might cause her to blow a few brain cells because it was pretty damn good now. 

After she had showered, changed and had her bag waiting by the door, Marianne couldn't seem to settle down. Every little sound made her attention go straight for the door, waiting to hear Bog walk up and knock. 

Marianne rolled her eyes at herself. 

“You have it bad Marianne...really bad.” She flopped down on her couch when there was a knock at the door. She jumped up so quickly that she nearly fell to the floor, her heart slamming hard enough against her chest that it almost hurt, but then she dashed for the door throwing it open to see Bog standing there. 

“Hey,” he said softly rubbing the back of his neck. He had come here straight from work, his t-shirt still had some spots of flour on it, as well as on his jeans. It was clear from the clinging dampness in his hair that he had washed his face and then ran his damp fingers through his hair before coming over to pick her up. 

Marianne nearly swooned. She had never seen anything as sexy as Bog right now standing shyly in her doorway. Marianne reacted without thinking and threw herself into his arms. 

“Bog!” 

Bog laughed with delight, wrapping his long arms around her, hugging her and lifting her off her feet. 

“Sorry I'm a little later than than I thought even with my Mom letting me go early. I had to stop and pick up a few things for dinner. You ready?” 

Marianne was all smiles. “Yep.” 

Bog placed her back on her feet. Marianne smiled running a hand down his chest before she turned to pick up her bag, purse and keys. “Okay.” 

Bog reached over taking her overnight bag before taking her hand. 

* 

When they arrived at his place Bog cringed. He had forgotten that he had stripped on the way to the shower then rushed out leaving his clothing everywhere. 

“Ah...sorry about the mess.” Bog set her bag down along with the grocery bags he had been carrying. Then he started to gather up his clothing. 

Marianne laughed. “Hey, no worries.” She gave him a sweet smile picking up her bag. 

“The bedroom is back that way.” Bog pointed taking his clothing to the hamper in the bathroom. 

Marianne took her bag to the indicated room and looked around. It was definitely the bedroom of a bachelor. The bed was a king size, which Bog probably needed because of his height. The colors were nothing special, navy blue comforter, plain white sheets. The walls were decorated with dark wilderness scenes which surprised her. The images all had a sort of dark fairy-tale quality about them. He had a CD player in one corner, by the looks of it, it was old and well used. When she glanced down at the clear top that showed the CD's inside, she noticed that one of the CD's was Lycia's “Cold” album. She smiled liking his taste in music for sleeping. He also had a book of poetry on the nightstand, John Donne. That was when Marianne realized there was a great deal about Bog she didn't know, but she was looking forward to learning all of it. 

She came back into the main room to see Bog in the kitchen pulling things out of the cabinets and the fridge. 

She walked over with her hands behind her back. “Can I help?” 

Bog turned around, a lock of his hair had fallen forward and it was clear he was nervous when he smiled. “Ah...sure if you want to...” 

Marianne grinned. “I would love to help!” 

She stepped around the small kitchen's half wall that divided it from the living room. 

“So what can I do?” 

Bog had a cookbook opened on the counter. It was clear it was an old, well-used book. 

“I'm making Chicken Puttanesca.” He pointed at the recipe. “If you want to start the pasta while I cook the chicken...” He gave her such a sweet unsure smile that it made Marianne want him right then...she closed the distance between them. 

Marianne giggled, hooking her forefingers over the top of his jeans and pulled. 

“Come here Pizza boy.” 

Bog stumbled a little, but then she hooked her fingers through the hoops of his jeans and shoved him up against the fridge, pressing herself against him, feeling that rise in his jeans when her body pressed against his, her eyes full of lust. 

She stood up on her tiptoes grabbing his bottom lip with her teeth, carefully, flicking her tongue along his lip. 

Bog groaned melting against her, the thoughts of dinner suddenly gone. His hands moved down the curve of her back to her rear, his fingers splayed across her backside, feeling the perfect roundness of her rear in his hands. Marianne groaned. She ran her hands through his hair, pressing herself against him. She could feel him hardening, which made her want to her rub against his crotch, which in turn made Bog moan. Bog picked her up and Marianne's legs instantly went around his waist. 

Marianne loved the fact that he could lift her up so easily and carry her the way he did. He made his way to the bedroom, his mouth never leaving hers, their tongues sliding and twisting in steamy wet kisses. She could feel the slight roughness of his chin against hers, the softness of his lips melting against her mouth. And how he smelled!! She couldn't think of what he smelled like except that he smelled like Bog. Musky, spicy...delicious. 

Bog didn't stumble until he reached the bed, bumping his shins against the mattress before he blindly crawled across it dropping them both down. The mattress bounced slightly and Marianne giggled against his lips. Bog grinned down at her brushing his nose against hers. 

“Dinner might be a little late,” he whispered 

Marianne giggled. “That's okay, I need to build up an appetite.” 

Bog gave her an adorable lopsided grin. “I have an appetite, just not for food at the moment.” 

* 

Later that evening Bog stepped into the bedroom wearing only a pair of boxer shorts and carrying two plates. Marianne was sitting up in bed, the blankets pulled up over her breasts. 

“Oh Bog, that smells so good!” 

“Your dinner madam.” He bowed at the waist as held a plate out to her. Marianne laughed as she took the plate. “I might have to leave you a really big tip.” 

Bog grinned as he crawled into bed next to her turning to scoot back against the headboard before crossing his long legs. He grinned at her watching as Marianne cut off a piece of chicken and took a big bite. Bog pressed his lips into a thin line waiting for her response. 

Marianne swooned, her eyes rolling heavenwards. “Oh my GOD! That is delicious!” 

Bog grinned laughing, a soft blush on his cheeks. “I'm glad you like it,” he said softly. 

“So, do you cook? I mean, yeah you cook, but do you cook, cook?” Marianne grimaced. That sounded stupid. 

Bog nodded. “Aye, I do. I've always enjoyed cooking. There's something...magical about creating dishes and watching people enjoy them. It's satisfying work.” 

He cut a bite of chicken off and stuck it in his mouth. 

Marianne leaned against him, eating her dinner thinking to herself that life couldn't get better than this...eating dinner in bed with a guy she was head over heels in love with. 

* 

Marianne woke to the sound of keys clicking on a keyboard. She rolled over to see Bog sitting up, a laptop on his lap. It was still dark. She frowned at him, pushing herself up. 

“Bog, have you been to bed yet?” 

He grimaced. “I'm sorry Marianne, I didn't mean to wake you.” 

She leaned against him. “What are you doing?” 

He frowned then clicked on a page. “Look at this.” 

Marianne leaned forward a bit rubbing her eyes. It took her a few moments to realize what she was looking at; it was an online review of the Pizzeria and it was bad. Bad actually would have been nice; this review was scathing. 

Marianne frowned. “What the hell...” Before she could finish her sentence she saw the name of the author. Her eyes went from bugged and surprised to narrowed seething fury. 

Roland Knight was the author.


	10. Pizza Solution

Marianne's growl startled Bog with its intensity, drawing his gaze to her. Her brown eyes were flashing with indignation and she had her hand held up in front of her in a fist. 

“I'm going to hunt him down and kill him!” 

Bog chuckled. “I would pay good money to see that.” 

Marianne grinned at him fiercely, her cheeks turning red before she reached over and plucked his laptop away, leaning over her side of the bed to set it on the floor. 

Bog laughed. “What are you doing?” 

She smiled brightly. “Distracting you. You don't need that sort of negativity.” 

She raised back up and yanked the sheet away from his lap. He was wearing his boxer shorts, whereas she was still completely naked. With a giggle she threw her leg over him and straddled his lap, putting her hands on his chest and pushing him back against the headboard of the bed. 

“I'm going to make you forget all about that review...then in the morning we can talk about our battle plan! Our plan of attack! We are going to turn Roland Knight's review into dust!” She made her declaration with what Bog realized was an adorable little hiss, her brown eyes flashing with determination. 

Bog reached out to grip her waist while his eyes wandered up and down her naked body with an appreciative smile. 

He chuckled before he playfully thrusted his hips up, which made her bounce—which in and of itself was a delightful distraction. “Oh I like the sound of a distraction. What did you have in mind?” 

Marianne ran her hands down his chest, stopping to run her fingers through the smattering of hair that decorated his pecs, then lower, tickling the line that of hair that ran from under his navel to the edge of his boxers. She licked her lips as she stroked her fingers through the hair, her fingers gliding up and down. Bog growled bouncing her on his hips again enjoying the way it made her small breasts bounce. Marianne liked the feel of his bent knees supporting her, allowing her to lean back and thrust her hips a little against him. She could feel the rapid hardening of him between her legs, the cloth of his boxers pressing up against her. She licked her lips, grinding against him. 

Marianne ran her hands up his chest again then along his neck, her fingers playing with the short hairs on the back of his neck and on the skin of the sides of his throat while she playfully rocked her hips, rubbing against him. Bog closed his eyes grinning, enjoying the feel of her fingers, the slight drag of her nails against his skin. Bog grinned holding her hips and pressed her closer, biting his bottom lip when she moved or pressed down in an especially provocative way. 

Bog's smiled widened. “I've completely forgotten about bad reviews.” 

Marianne giggled. “Good—now I'm going to distract you even more.” 

She rocked her hips and started groaning, rubbing herself against the cloth of his boxers. She quickly became aroused, feeling the hardness of him between her legs. She continued to rub against him, pressing down just a little harder, until she was hitting just right. She dropped her hands to his shoulders, her breath coming in quick little gasps. Bog was mesmerized by her, just watching her roll her hips, the beautiful expression on her face as she approached climax. He had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop himself from coming too soon; right now, he just wanted to watch her. He ran his hands up and down her thighs feeling the softness of her skin, the silken touch of her body under her hands. 

“Marianne...yes Marianne...” he hissed, pressing her down against him. He wanted to get out of his boxers and feel her against him, but he didn't want to break the spell either. He wanted her to orgasm, to climax, and he wanted to watch her. His beautiful Marianne. The way she had her mouth open, panting, then she leaned back against his knees and threw her head back, her fingers digging into his chest when she shouted. 

“BOG!!” 

She came in a rush of wet heat that had him groaning, nearly weak with need for her. Marianne growled, her brown eyes burning as she looked down at Bog, her face flush and her smile feral. He could feel her soaking his boxers when she hissed. “Get your boxers off, Bog. Now.” 

Bog grinned up at her. “Yes, ma'am.” 

She rose up on her knees so that Bog could lift his hips, shoving his boxer down. Marianne didn't give him a chance to pull them down lower or even off before she was lowering herself down on him. Bog shuddered, hissing. “Marianne, condom! Condom!” 

Marianne ground her hips, her voice breathless. “Okay, okay...” 

She rolled her lips against each other groaning as she felt him inside her. Her inner muscles tightening around him. “God, Bog you feel so good. Oh, you feel good!” She rolled her hips, her hands moved up his chest to grab his shoulders her fingers pressing into his skin. 

Bog groaned, bucking his hips. “Damn it Marianne, you do too...so good Marianne. Damn it, we need a condom!” 

She took another couple of rolls on him, pressing down hard against him before she pulled off of him, both of them making rather pitiful sounds when their bodies separated. Bog blindly reached for the condoms on the bedside table, his long fingers flopping around as he tried to find them. 

“More to the right, then up.” Marianne giggled giving him directions until his long fingers brushed against the row of condoms lying on the bedside table. He felt the wrapper and grabbed them. Marianne snatched the condoms from him as soon as he brought them over, pulling one off from the others. Bog tossed the rest onto the floor while Marianne worked to get the package open. Once she had the condom free, Bog took the condom from her and rolled it down his erection. Marianne watched with a hungry look in her eyes, a look of desperate need. 

Finally Bog had rolled the condom in place. As soon as he did Marianne nearly jumped him almost at the same moment that Bog reached greedily for her. She dragged the flat of her hands down his chest pressing herself down on him while Bog held himself in place for her, the two of them sharing a deep groan of mutual pleasure. No sooner had she lowered herself down, than she immediately started to grind her hips. Bog threw his head back with a deep throated groan, the fingers of his hands pressing into her hips, pushing her down on him and thrusting his hips up to meet her grinding movements. Marianne grinned down at him, biting her lip, moving her hips in a circular motion before lifting her herself up and plunging back down against him. 

“Oh Bog...you feel...uhh...” Marianne threw her head back continuing to ride him hard, slowing her movements down, but managing to make the slower motion more tantalizing than when she moved quickly. 

Bog whimpered. “Marianne...damn it. God yer beautiful!” 

She smiled. She felt, powerful, beautiful and wanton. Bog made her feel not just special, but his equal, letting her take control when she wanted to, but perfectly willing to take the lead if she asked him to...which she wanted right now. 

“Fuck me Bog...make me cum...” She leaned forward to run her tongue along his unshaven chin, then over his lips. Bog growled at her which made a whole colony of butterflies burst into existence in her stomach. 

The next thing she knew Bog had flipped her over onto her back. He grabbed her hands yanking them over her head and wrapped one large hand around both wrists. Leaning on his other hand he purred. “You want me to make me cum Marianne?” 

“Oh God, yes Bog!” Marianne giggled, her brown eyes bright with lust and mischief. Bog grinned, running his tongue over his teeth. Marianne swooned, that crooked tooth grin of his could do things to her that no man had ever been able to do with just a smile. 

Marianne fully expected him to just...well mtake her, but instead he lowered his mouth to her breasts. He continued to hold her wrists, but he forced her arms down until they were touching the top of her head. With his free hand Bog cupped her breasts, gently squeezing, sliding his fingers up to gently roll her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Marianne writhed beneath him. She was already madly turned on, but this...this was just the best kind of torture. 

Holding her nipple with his fingers, Bog flicked his tongue over the sensitive surface, twisting just slightly. Marianne groaned arching her back. “Uhh...Bog!” She could feel the smile against her breast just before Bog moved his attention to her other breast, repeating the same gestures with his tongue until Marianne was writhing, her whole body aching with need. Bog released her wrists, his hands coming down to massage her breasts, pinching her nipple playfully while he sucked on her other one. Marianne was whimpering, her hands sliding up and down his back and into his hair where she grabbed fistfuls of his hair. 

When he finally crawled on top of her, Marianne was nearly of puddle of need. He grinned at her, resting on his arms over her. 

“Hey, Beautiful,” he murmured as he brushed his lips against hers. Marianne reached up and stroked his face, the tips of her fingers playing softly across his lips. 

“Bog.” She said his name breathlessly, tenderly. 

He smiled softly at her; the tenderness in his eyes brought tears to her own. 

“I love you,” he whispered just before he slid into her body. 

Marianne gasped, her legs going around his waist, her arms sliding around his neck. Bog rolled his hips, thrusting in a slow steady undulating rhythm, until Marianne was gasping, holding onto Bog as if her life depended on him. Bog was panting, pressing his forehead against hers. 

Marianne pressed her lips into a smile, her eyes locking with his. “I love you too Bog. I love you.” 

Staring into each others eyes, their limbs wrapped around each other, both of them climaxed together. 

* 

The next morning they were on their way to work. Bog was drumming his fingers on the steering wheel smiling with Marianne in the passenger seat beside him. Brutus was sprawled across the back seat of the car making weird snuffle noises that Bog assured her that the noises were Brutus snorting, perfectly natural sound...for Brutus. She had her hand laying on his knee while he drove, her eyes on him. He was wearing a simple black t-shirt, jeans and motorcycle boots, nothing fancy, but damn she thought, the man could make those simple threads look good. 

Marianne gave his knee a squeeze which caused Bog to grin and glance sideways at her. She looked adorable this morning in jeans and a faux light brown suede top that hit just under her ribs, the bottom of which had laser cutouts along the bottom. It made her the sexiest hippie Bog had ever seen, his own little flower child. 

Marianne smiled rubbing his thigh. “Don't worry about that review Bog. We'll figure something out.” 

Bog smiled. “I hope so. I mean, It won't affect our regular customers, but it might affect our attracting any new customers.” He took a breath and nodded agreement with her. 

“It'll be fine, it's one review. How much clout can Roland possibility have, right?” 

Marianne leaned against his shoulder. “Right, it's just Roland...who listens to him?” After another moment she whispered, “I love you.” 

Bog grinned. “You can say that as many times as you want, I will never get tired of hearing it. I love you too.” 

Marianne grinned brightly. “Say it again.” 

“I love you.” Bog grinned and winked at her. 

“Yeah, I like hearing that too.” Marianne smiled, content. 

* 

Bog pulled up behind the restaurant with Marianne. She still had another hour before she needed to be at the music store so she asked if she could hang out with him until she had to be at work. Bog was secretly thrilled. He had actually considered offering her a job. The idea of her working alongside him, having her next to him everyday. He was excited by the idea, but he didn't want to seem pushy, or needy, or controlling. Because of that he was waiting, he wasn't sure for what, but...he sighed to himself. The thought of having her here with him, partners, it made his heart skip a beat. But he just didn't know how to ask her. It was almost like he was asking her to marry him! That thought made his heart skip a beat as well...Marianne...his wife...Bog blushed at his own thoughts. 

When they stopped and Bog parked the car behind the pizza parlor, Dawn was already there waiting as usual. Today she wore a lovely lemon yellow vintage style sundress with cap sleeves and a flared skirt, a sash around her waist, tied in a bow, making her look as if she had stepped out of an Audrey Hepburn movie. She even had on a pair of white ballet slippers on. A little hyperactive slice of sunshine. 

When she saw Bog and her sister pull up together she hopped up and down waving. “Hey guys!” 

Marianne laughed and waved at her sister through the windshield. 

“Is she always this early?” she asked Bog. 

Bog laughed. “Yep, every day. I can't figure out where the energy comes from.” 

Marianne grinned. “I still haven't figured it out either!” 

* 

Once inside, Dawn pulled a stool around to Bog's work station that would allow her sister to sit and watch while Bog worked. Marianne rested an elbow on her knee, resting her chin in her palm as she watched him. He moved like a dancer, getting his station ready and some dough quickly kneaded and set to rise. She loved watching him work, the rhythm of his movements, the joy on his face. She glanced down when Brutus made a “woof” at her. 

“What is it big fella?” Marianne asked. Brutus nudged her leg. Bog chuckled. “I think your elbow is where he thinks his head should be.” Marianne glanced at Brutus moving her arm and instantly the large dog laid his head against her lap. She laughed lightly and rubbed his ears. 

“What a baby.” 

“Well who wouldn't want a good-looking woman scratching their ears? I know I would.” Bog grinned lopsided at her causing Marianne to blush. 

Bog started to open his mouth, to ask her if working with him would be too much when they both heard the sound of Griselda's voice. 

“Hey kiddies! I'm here.” Griselda laughed her voice carrying from the back. 

Bog glanced in her direction and let the question drop. 

* 

About an hour later, everyone had arrived at the restaurant and everyone in the restaurant was talking about the negative review. Apparently Bog's mother had seen it and it had not taken long before she had forwarded the review to Pare, then Pare to Sunny and before long, everyone who worked at the pizzeria knew about the bad review slamming their restaurant. 

The main core of the restaurant employees were all sitting around one of the larger tables (early prep had already been done before they began the impromptu meeting). At the table sat Marianne, Dawn, Sunny, Bog, Pare, Griselda and even Plum, (dressed in an dangerously short boho style taupe dress with long bell-sleeves and embroidered roses all over it, with a pair of knee high boots, her hair being held in place by no less than six hair sticks) who had shut her doors for the next hour simply because she had wanted to come over and help having seen the review herself. When Marianne asked her about it Plum had simply snorted. “My store, my building, they want real vinyl, they'll come back because I'm the only one who has it.” She had given Marianne a saucy wink. 

Now the entire group sat around the table, which Bog thought looked a little like a scene from the Godfather. 

Griselda frowned drumming her fingers on the table. “I say we hire someone to kill him.” 

Bog groaned. “Mother, that is not helping.” He absently stroked Brutus's head. The large dog was under the table with his head laying across Bog's lap getting his ears scratched while everyone discussed the situation. 

Griselda grinned. “It would help me.” 

“Mother.” Bog tried not to laugh giving his mother a stern look. 

Plum laughed. “I don't know, that's a pretty good plan.” The two women grinned and high-fived each other. 

Dawn had her phone out and was quickly looking through something, her finger flying across the screen of her phone. Dawn spoke without looking up from her phone. “I know I saw something online just the other day that might help...” 

Everyone looked over at her expectantly. After a few more seconds, Dawn found what she was looking for. She started reading out loud. 

“Here it is! The Assigned Living Center is holding it's seventh annual Pizza Cook-off sponsored by local businesses to raise money for the center. The Valley's finest pizza establishments are donating their time and talent to present you with their tastiest pizzas and compete in a contest for the title of...Maestro Di Cucina!” 

Dawn looked up from her phone grinning. “That is what we can do. We can compete and win that contest!” 

“Does it say how many restaurants are competing?” Bog asked. 

Dawn looked down at her phone, touching something on her phone screen. “It shows eleven so far and sign ups are still open.” 

Griselda grinned. “Bog, that is a great idea! We should do it!” 

Bog chewed his bottom lip in thought. “If we lose though, it's gonna look bad. I know it's for charity, but do you think Roland will care? He will rip us a new online hole.” 

Marianne grinned. “You aren't going to lose Bog. There is no way. Your pizza is the best.” 

Bog blushed. “You're a bit biased.” 

Marianne grinned. “Yeah, but it's still the truth.” 

Dawn spoke up again her eyes still focused on her phone. “There are five categories to win in; traditional-red, gourmet, brier hill, maestrode cucina and last people's choice.” 

She looked up at everyone again. “You don't have to win all of the categories, just one, one would be enough, but if we do this we only have a couple days left to enter.” 

Everyone stared at Bog expectantly. 

Marianne reached under the table and took his hand, folding her fingers between his and giving his hand a supportive squeeze; at the same time Brutus licked their joined hands. 

Bog looked around the table. “You guys know, this would be a lot of hard work. We would be entering all five categories and we would have to close the restaurant for the day? But, I think Dawn is right. This would be a great way for us to bury Roland Knight's review.” 

Dawn spoke up. "I could make some flyers today, let everyone know we're entering! It will draw a huge crowd!" 

Sunny grinned at Dawn. "I could run you to the printer." 

The two young people shared a smile between them, their gazes lock on one another. 

Everyone at the table cheered. 

Bog glanced at Marianne then shrugged. "Well, I guess we have a plan of attack." 

Marianne squeezed his hand. "Yes, we do." 

Brutus let out a low, “Woof.”


End file.
